Civilian Ninjas
by KaliAnn
Summary: Sequel to Naruto meets Xiaolin Showdown. The new cross dimensional jutsu has been completed. Tsunade sends the teams to the Xiaolin World on a two prong mission. One reestablish connections with their allies. Two, learn how to act like civilians.
1. Goodbye Konoha

It was a beautiful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been nearly two months since their visitors, the Xiaolin Warriors, had returned home. Since then their genin friends had been training hard to become stronger. They also had been following some of their friends' advice such as using their hobbies to increase their strength and taking time out to act their age. Most surprising was their thirst to increase the knowledge of the world around them.

At the moment all of the teams plus the Konohamaru Corps were heading to the Hokage's office. They were all very excited and wondering if there was an update on the Cross Dimensional Jutsu. The chance to see their friends again was riding high in their minds.

"So Sakura, you think Baa-chan has made any progress with that jutsu? I really want to see Raimundo again and show him how much stronger I've gotten," Naruto exclaimed, excitedly.

"Naruto, stop calling the Hokage Baa-chan? Its really disrespectful," Sakura informed him, as she gently tapped him on his head. Lately she had been leveling off on the whole hitting thing. Hanging out with her boyfriend Lee had taught her better ways to manage her temper.

"It would be very presumptuous to believe the new jutsu is complete. Considering the time it takes to invent one and the infinite combination of hand signs, it could be some time before we see the Xiaolin World," Shino stated.

"Well I hope it is complete. I really want to see what their world is like! Those memories they played for us weren't enough. A world without ninja's and special powers sounds like a lot of fun," Kiba added.

"Well we won't know anything until we get to the Hokage's Tower so we better hurry," Tenten laughed. She took off running and the rest chased after her. It felt good to just act a little impish and have fun.

When they reached the office Tsunade was behind her desk filling out the last few documents with a flourish. Apparently, she had managed to keep Dojo's system in place and was no longer overwhelmed by paperwork. Shizune stood nearby with Tonton. "Ah your all here, that's good. I have some news for you that might interest you."

"What is it Hokage-sama? Do you have a mission for us to complete?" Lee asked.

"Yes, a very important mission. After much trial and error and hard work I'm proud to announce the completion of the Cross Dimensional Jutsu. We were able send and retrieve a ANBU operative safely last night."

"Have you taken into consideration the time and special difference?" Shikamaru questioned. It wouldn't do any good to go to the Xiaolin World and end up trapped in rock bed in the prehistoric past.

"We've done the calculations so there shouldn't be any problems. You'll be going on a mission there for two reasons. One is to reestablish connections with our allies. Two, I want you to learn how to act as civilians when the mission calls for undercover work."

"How long will we be gone and how to do we return?" Neji asked.

"I can only spare you for three days, but that is the equivalent of two weeks in their world. Shizune will go with you seeing as she has to cast the jutsu. Once the effects of the jutsu wears off you will return here. So do you accept?"

"You bet we do Baa-chan! Oh this is going to be so much fun! When do we leave?!"

"Return here in an hour with all the supplies you'll need for your little trip. Try to limit your ninja supplies. We don't want to accidentally start a war in the Xiaolin World," Tsunade said. With a nod of her head she dismissed them.

An hour later the young ninja were all assembled and ready to go. They packed enough ninja supplies to last them two weeks as well as their civilian clothes. The air was filled with anticipation and excitement at the prospect of seeing their friends again.

"Good you're all on time. I think I should go over the ground rules for this mission. You're forbidden to reveal your origins to anyone. On the same note I don't want you to have any contact with anything based off our reality. Although we are in control of our own lives I don't want you to be unnecessarily influenced by an outside source. Likewise you're forbidden from using any of your ninja arts unless you're in dire danger. Remember to obey any and rules of society they might have. Lastly, try to have fun."

"Yosh we will Hokage-sama. We'll show the Xiaolin World the honor and dignity that the ninja of Konoha possesses!"

"Well if you're ready to go then I see no reason to hesitate any longer. Shizune, if you please."

"Yes my Lady. Is there any message you would like me to give Master Fung?"

"Just, tell him how I'm doing and I hope he's okay."

"Very well my Lady. We shall see you in three days," Shizune said. She was flashing through a dozen different handsigns. As soon as she finished a swirling green portal appeared in the office. With perfect decorum the young ninja and Shizune stepped through the portal, which closed behind them.

"Good luck and have fun."

At the Xiaolin Temple Master Fung was sitting on the porch drinking tea with Dojo. In the courtyard Chakra was teaching her son, Omi, a new series of moves known as the Dragon Dance. So far Omi's size was making it very difficult to perform the sequence.

"No, drop to your knees and extend your arms down in arch, then stand up and stretch your arms to their full extent! If you don't do the sequence in the right order then your entire defense falls apart."

"Right Mom! I'll do the sequence again," Omi said. He went into the first kata stance and was about to begin again when they felt the air pressure changed. Frowning, everyone turned to the storage shed where Jack's Dimensional Gateway was housed. The doors blew open and the gateway lit up as a green portal appeared in it. A few seconds later their friends from the ninja world exited the portal and stepped into the courtyard.

"Wow what a rush. I think I left my stomach back in Kohana," Choji muttered. He staggered a bit before Ino rushed to his side and helped him stand up properly. "Thanks Ino."

"No problem Ino-chan. I'm feeling much better."

"Welcome friends! I didn't expect to see you again so soon! It's obvious that you must have been working extremely hard to see me again. After all I'm the greatest ow Mom!"

"Omi, be silent and treat our guests with the respect they deserve. Hello everyone, its good to see you again. We didn't think you would complete your jutsu so quickly."

"We didn't either. However, we used what we knew about teleportation jutsu combined with time delay ones and stumbled upon a combination that worked. It took a little longer to work out the entire mechanics, but the results pleased Lady Tsunade enough to warrant a trip to your world to check in on you. She sends her best wishes and greetings to you."

"We accept them most humbly. It is good to see you again Shizune."

"Like wise Anthony."

"So this is the Xiaolin Temple. It looks pretty impressive," Udon commented.

"Thank you young man. The place is quite old. Why don't we give you a tour of the place? We can answer any questions you have along the way."

The Leaf Ninjas followed Master Fung as he gave them the tour. They heard quite a bit of history as he showed them the main buildings, the Vault, and even the bedrooms for the Dragons. Still one question was on the ninja's brains. Moegi was the one who asked it.

"Excuse me Fung-sama. I was wondering where everyone else is? The Temple seems very quiet and we haven't seen any of the other Dragons. Where are they?"

"Usually the Temple is more active young Moegi-san, but at the moment things are pretty quiet. Unlike your village, our Temple remains untouched by the modern Chinese government out of respect and honor. So we are not subjugated like your Daimyo does to your village. We are free to pursue our interest with little hindrance from the government. At the moment the Monk Council is at our sister temple working with Guan and Chase to figure out the Gateway to other worlds in hope of learning about our new enemy. The rest of the Dragons and their teachers have returned to the collage campus for the next few months to continue their education. That was the deal struck when the young Dragons saved the world. It may have been two months for you, but it has been nearly three and half here," Master Fung explained.

" were hoping to see them again. Much has changed and we have new skills we wish to show our friends. We'll only be here for two weeks."

"Hey, just because your only here for two weeks and the Dragons aren't here doesn't mean you can't go visit them. You're here on a mission right?"

"We are to reestablish connections with our allies as well as learn how to act like civilians while undercover. You can help us accomplish this?" Neji questioned.

"All it will take is a couple of phone calls, a quick make over, and cashing in a few favors to get some identification. Trust us, by the end of the day you'll each be learning all about different cultures and how to act like civilians. Omi, take the boys and get them some proper clothing. Dojo, Master Fung, make the calls and get us some transportation. Ladies, come with me where going to make you over."

Over the course of the next two hours the ninja were subjected to the greatest makeover in the history of the world. It took a lot of negotiation to convince them to part with their weapons and headbands, but in the end they gave them up. Each of them took a long hot shower, were fitted with new clothes and accessories and handed new ID cards. It was very lucky the Dragons kept their spare clothing at the Temple when they had to go to campus for a few months.

Shizune was waiting with Master Fung and Dojo on the porch for the kids to come back. Master Fung had contacted the Dragons and made arraignments with them to house the ninja for two weeks. He had also prepared transport for them with the Silver Manta Ray, but there were a few things that needed to be taken care of first.

"So Sakura and I will remain here with you and Chakra, while the rest of the genin head off all over the world. I'm not that comfortable with letting them go without me to watch them. This is a strange world and I'm responsible for them."

"I can assure you the Dragons and their families will keep an eye on them. If you have any concerns you can call them at any time with our phones. There is nothing to worry about Shizune-chan. I promise you your ninja will return here safely and ready to go home with new and stronger beliefs."

"I just hope that no one recognizes them. Besides that, I hope people don't ask to many questions about their looks. Some of them are very peculiar," Dojo added.

"You don't have to worry about that Dojo. We've taken care of that. Omi, bring the boys out. Ladies come here please. Shizune, Master Fung, Dojo, I present to you the undercover civilian ninjas," Chakra said, as she stepped back to reveal the girls and boys.

Everyone stopped and stared astonished by their new looks. Gone was the fierce appearance of ninjas replaced kids looking their age. The bandages had been removed, the girls had the hair in new styles and wore light make up. The boys also had some hair changes and accessories added. The biggest differences were their clothing.

Sakura hair had been piled on her hair and she had on light pink eye shadow. Her dress had been replaced by short-sleeved V-cut red Chinese shirt with a black slacks. Both her shirt and slacks had painted bronze dragons on them.

The Konohamaru Corps had swapped their t-shirts and shorts for modern Tokyo street fashion. All three had metallic colored streaks in their hair and clip on earrings. Konohamaru and Udon wore denim jackets over plain white shirts and ripped jeans. Moegi wore a long black poncho shirt with tight fitting jeans and boots.

Choji had replaced his headband with a ten-gallon hat, a sparkling cowboy vest and long sleeved shirt with some faded denim jeans and boots. He had his lasso tied to his belt.

Naruto had his whisker marks covered up by foundation and was out of his orange jumpsuit. He now wore a loose fitting orange shirt and white pants with sneakers. He actually looked quite handsome.

Tenten had tied her hair back in a braid and was wearing some lipstick. She had on a pink t-shirt with the words "Pop Princess" on it and some shorts with hitops. Her accessories include some earrings, a bangle bracelet and a mood ring.

Lee was one of the more dramatic makeovers. It taken all of Omi's power of persuasions and a few threats to get Lee out of his spandex outfit. He now wore a sweatshirt with the words NYC on it, sweatpants and sneakers. He also wore a baseball cap with the picture of the Statue of Liberty on it. He looked slightly uncomfortable in them. No more so then the rest of the group.

Shino was out of his long coat and was wearing a baggy green sweatshirt with an orange stripe and baggy blue jeans with white sneakers. He had swapped out his tiny sunglasses for larger square ones and had an expensive watch on his wrist.

Neji looked very handsome in his silk designer shirt, pants and shoes. His hair had been cut a few inches and he wore expensive watches and rings. They had covered his Cage Bird Seal with a bandana. He looked very prestigious.

Hinata was very nervous wearing her bejeweled lavender sweater and khaki pants. She wore faux fur snow boots and had applied some light blush and eye shadow. Around her neck she wore a golden Viking rune necklace.

Both Kiba and Akamura had cleaned up nice. Akamura was well groomed and had a nice fancy red collar with tags on it. Kiba was wearing colorful loose fitting pants, Indian hand beaded shirt, and he now had pierced his ears. He was allowed to keep his ninja sandals because they were close enough to regular foot ware. He was not happy about the fact he had to leash Akamura, but he would do it to fit in.

Ino was not very happy with her outfit. She had to tie her hair back into a bun and had done a lightweight white and black dress that reached her knees. She had applied kohl to her eyes and was wearing semi precious gems and gold hoops.

Shikamaru was dressed in khaki shorts, a light blue shirt with purple vest and sneakers. His hair was pulled back until it fell over his shoulders his studs had been changed out to Aboriginal earrings. All in all the kids no longer resembled ninja's.

"Well I'm pleasantly surprised. You certainly look the part of civilians," Shizune commented, happily.

"Do we have to go without our weapons? I feel naked without my swords," Tenten whined.

"I'm sorry dear, but if you went around carrying weapons the local governments would have to lock you up for the safety of the general public. I'm sure you can keep your weapons with you if you store them away."

"So now that we look the part can we go already? I just can't wait to start exploring this world."

"Drop your cows already! First you must be given proper identification. Then we have to use our Wu on you."

"You're going to use a Wu on us? Why?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Because the minute you guys leave this place no one is going to understand you. Dragons have the gift of tongues meaning we can speak and read any language we encountered. That's how we can communicate in Japanese with you. Unfortunately most of you are going to countries that don't speak your language so we have to help you with that," Dojo explained to the group.

"We have a solution. With your permission I would like to use our Babel Stone alongside with the Monarch Weeks to give you the ability speak and read the language of the country your staying in. Would that be acceptable," Master Fung questioned.

"Its logical and sound idea. We are here to observe and learn how to act like civilians. It would be impossible to complete this mission if we can't communicate with the population. You have our permission."

"Very well then. Stand perfectly still. This won't hurt a bit," Master Fung replied bringing up the Monarch Wings and touching them against the Babel Stone. "Monarch Wings!" The wings glowed and powered up the Stone. Next he pointed at the group and shouted, "Babel Stone."

A golden ribbon of light darted from the Stone and wrapped itself around the group. They trembled a bit, but held steady. Soon the ribbon entered their mouth and darted back out. Instantly they felt different as they now had access to everything there was to know about their counterparts' native languages.

"Whoa, what a head rush. My brain still spinning," Kiba commented.

"How long does the knowledge last?" Sakura questioned.

"It should last the two weeks then disappear although the knowledge might be permanent. Either way you have what you need in order to fit in with your counterpart's society. I suggest you check your supplies. The Dragons have been contacted and our waiting for your arrival at their homes. I trust that you'll behave yourselves."

"You don't need to worry about a thing Anthony. Our ninja know how to handle themselves professionally. Also I'm requesting that they keep in touch with my by calling me every night. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'me."

"So how are we getting to the other Dragons anyways?" Choji asked.

"You'll be flying in the Silver Manta Ray. Normally Dojo would fly you to your destination, but I think you would prefer having a craft underneath your feet."

"Flying again oh joy."

"Its not that bad. I thought it was fun."

A few minutes later all the ninja save Sakura and Shizune had boarded the Silver Manta Ray. After triple checking everything the craft took off with Chakra piloting the Shen Gong Wu. She would be back by nightfall after she dropped off everyone. Everyone was ready and waiting to start this mission. It was time to see what they could learn about being a civilian had to do with being a good ninja.


	2. Sakura goes fly a kite

The next morning Sakura woke up with her back aching. She had slept on one of the Dragon's mats and it felt like someone was digging into her spine all night. For a moment she forgot where she was and she crashed through one of the stall walls knocking over Omi, who had once again been sleeping on his head.

"Huh? Who did that?! Are we under attack?"

"No, I tripped sorry Omi-kun. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast. Where's the shower?"

"Down the hall and to the right. I wouldn't take to long. The hot water tends to be temperamental."

"Thanks for the advice. Why don't you start breakfast?" Sakura suggested, as she grabbed her new clothes. She found the shower all right, but forgot Omi's warning. A loud female screech filled the air scaring away the wildlife with in a twenty-mile radius.

"Seems Sakura learned about our temperamental shower. How was your night Shizune-chan?" Master Fung inquired as the ladies of the temple sat down.

"Pleasantly. It feels strange not helping Lady Tsunade with the morning reports. She misses you a lot Anthony," Shizune revealed.

"Not surprising. Master Fung is hard to forget. He still hasn't taken a sip from that sake she gave him. He's saving it for an important occasion I guess. Ah there you two are. Take a seat; Dojo was just about to serve us breakfast. I hope you like rice porridge and jasmine tea."

"It's fine, thank you. Hmm this stuff is delicious! My compliments to the chef."

"No problem! It's old family recipe that's been passed down through the ages. Most humans don't realize that dragons are actually good cooks. It comes with the territory of being fire breathers. Talk about a reliable appliance!"

"So Sakura-chan what is the upload with you?"

"He means down low child. We both are curious to see how you've progressed in both your ninja and personal life since we last saw you."

"Well, my training with Lady Tsunade is progressing rapidly. I'm learning so much about the human anatomy. Lady Tsunade thinks I'll be able to start doing surgery in couple of months. Oh and I'm learning a few water jutsus to add to my arsenal along with the attack you taught me."

"Impressive. You are like the shooting star in the nigh sky. You orbit the planet and become brighter as time passes. I notice you and your gentleman friend were quite talkative earlier. What is going on there?"

"Nothing to serious Master Fung! Actually its thanks to Omi here that Lee and I are even together," Sakura quickly informed the Dragon Master. Omi looked at her confused so she elaborated. "You were right about me closing off my heart. When I opened it a little Lee was there to help me out. He doesn't push me and he supports me in my decisions. He even got me a set of weights to help me with my training. At the moment all we do is kiss and hold hands. I don't think I'm ready for the next level."

"That's good to hear. I would hate to inform the Hokage her apprentice has to be taken off active duty because she forgot to perform the birth control jutsu. So Chakra, you said you had an idea to help Sakura with her undercover civilian training. I would like to hear it."

"Oh me too! I want to help! After all I'm one of the best Xiaolin Dragons and I happen to be a Shoku Warrior! I could teach her all about the importance of the off switch or even how to milk a cow!"

Everyone at the table just stared and laughed at Omi for a second. Then Chakra patted his head and gave him a whimsical look. "Sorry, but that's not exactly the kind of civilian skills Sakura needs to know. You still need to learn how to act like a normal person Omi. Actually I thought the three of you would like to join me in Beijing today. I have some business to take care of for the Order and it would give you youngsters a chance to practice acting like civilians. What do you say?"

"We would be honored to go with you. Just tell us what we need."

Twenty minutes later the group found themselves in a crowded _hutang _in the middle of Beijing curtsey of the Golden Tiger Claws. Shizune and Sakura felt a little sick so they made their way to an herbal remedy store. As they walked through the crowded streets Sakura's eyes kept darting about. The sights, the sounds, even the smells were different then back home.

"There are so many people! It's like there the blood of the city and it's overflowing."

"Oh that is an interesting observation Sakura-chan. Actually Beijing is home to over a million people. China is the most populated country in the whole world!"

"With so many people its no wonder your government elected for one child only."

"Yeah and few other ordinances that make life difficult at times. Never mind we're here. Ping, you in?"

"As I live and breathe, Chakra Young! I thought I would never see you again. Come come in. What kind of herbs do you need?" An older woman asked. She guided the group around the store pointing out rare flora extracts and telling them all about the different purposes they served.

Sakura dipped her fingers in fine white powder and sniffed it. Wonder what this is she thought. "Excuse me, but what is this and what does it cure?"

"Grounded human bones. Its very rare child and only to be used with most extreme cases."

"Eww! You actually use _human bones?_ What kind of medicine is that?"

"Sakura that's enough! We are guests here and shouldn't insult our hosts. I apologize for my students actions and if she offended you."

"Apology accepted. Just because most of us can't afford the expensive modern medicine doesn't mean our traditional ways aren't as effective. For example, child you seem to be suffering from some back pain. Am I correct?"

"Yes I am Ping-sama. But its nothing a little jut I mean rest won't cure," Sakura stated. She had forgotten she was suppose to be learning how to act like a civilian. That meant no medical jutsus to heal her back.

"Ah, I have just what you need. These tablets are used for lower back pain and any sexual dysfunction you may have. A few of the ingredients include some tortoise shell, cooked rehmannia root, and carthamus flower. It will strengthen your back in no time. Please, accept them as gift."

"Thank you. I'm honored by your hospitality."

"Thank you for your help Ping. I'm sure these herbs will be most appreciated. Keep safe my old friend. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"You should keep safe Chakra. You never know when the Red Guard will come to take your son from you. Enjoy your stay in Beijing and be careful."

As the group was walking towards Tianmen Square to meet Chakra's contact, Chakra struck up a chat with Sakura. She was really impressed by how Sakura was slowly embracing what it meant to be a civilian. "As your sensies can tell you, by letting go of your ninja identity while undercover you become virtually undetectable. A well trained assassin like myself can pick up micro body language movements betraying a warrior."

"I did not know that mother. But now I think I understand why Kimiko always wore so many different outfits on missions."

"So that's why Lady Tsunade wanted us to learn how to act like civilians. Hmm I wonder if Kakashi-sensei even knows to how stop acting like a ninja for five minutes. He's been one for so long I don't think he knows how to do anything else."

"I'm sure he does. Your sensei, while a bit lazy and perverted, happens to be really great at acting. Out of curiosity how is Kakashi-kun doing?"

"Mother! I don't think you should be asking questions about that man! He was really creepy and no good for you in my opinion! Besides that you will never ever see him again!"

Sakura brought her fist down hard on Omi's head leaving a decent imprint in his skull. While it was strange to find someone attracted to Kakashi-sensei in a quixotic sense, that didn't give someone else the right to badmouth him. "You watch your mouth!"

"Omi-san, Kakashi Hatake is one of the best ninja we have in our village. It's very disrespectful to talk about someone like that. Also, just because your mother won't see him again doesn't prevent her from learning about his well-being. To answer your question Chakra-chan he's doing well. He's been training himself hard since you left to catch up with your skill level. Rumor has it his romance novel will be hitting stores soon. He still wears your gift around his neck."

"That's wonderful news. I hoped he would push himself. He was a great warrior, but he could be better," Chakra responded, fingering her half of the pendent. Almost as an afterthought she inquired about Anko. She smiled when she heard how well the crazy girl was doing and equally pleased that Chase and her efforts to get Anko and Kakashi out on a date succeed. She hoped it would continue in the future.

Finally the group reached Tiananmen Square where they paused a moment in remembrence. After awhile Chakra opened her mouth and spoke about the events that happened here and how it connected to their mission. "My country was trying to redefine itself. Many students and intellectualls in the late 1980's saw a chance to push forward democratic changes to better our country as a whole. The movement started out as response to the death of Secretary General Hu Yaobang. Picture thousands of students pouring into square protesting against the government. It wasn't clearly organized, but there was passion. A statue known as the Godess of Democracy was eracted. Leaflets, books, speeches even hunger strikes occurred. I wasn't part of it myself, but I was on the edge filled with hope for my country."

"What happened? It sounds like it was peaceful demonstration. If the students and intellectuals didn't kill anyone why is your country still commounist" Shizune inquired.

"The protesters dishonored the government with their actions. Tanks were brought in and the police started shooting. The offical reports says only two hundred people died, but the actual number was in the thousands. Over the next few years there was crack downs on anyone associated with the June Fourth incident. Many were locked up in prisons and beaten to the death. China suffered greatly at the hands of the international community for the excessive response to the demonstraters. In fact the incident is considered taboo in China to the point were any references to the incident have been destroyed."

"How sad. I can picture all those people here hoping to make the government better. They really believed in what they were doing. The power of a civilian really is strong. So what does a forbidden incident have to do with our mission?"

"The Order of Concordia believes in justice of many kinds. One of the missios my husband and I went on was to find children who were orphaned by the police when they shot their parents. Some of them we spirited out of the country while others remain here waiting for the day they can continue in the parents footsteps. To make sure the police don't discover them we have special arragiments made for meetings. So we are going to go fly kites until our contact arrives. Come on."

"Oh you'll love kite flying! Chinese invented the kite thousands of years ago! They were used to convey military messages. Now a days it's a relaxing sport and every child in china learns how to make their own kite! Come on I'll show you how to make a dragonfly kite!"

They bought their supplies at a vendor and Omi showed Sakura how to assemble her kite. It was actually a lot of fun, the most fun she had in a long time. She enjoyed setting the frame and stretching her fabric over it. She added ribbons to the tail and painted the chinese symbol for cheery tree and healer on it. Once the entire group was done they raced into the middle of the square and began flying them.

Sakura lost all track of time as she flew her kite. After getting the basics from Omi she was doing loopty loops, spins, and all sorts of tricks with her kite. Soon she was in a contest with Shizune and Omi to see who could fly higher. With a few tugs she won the contest. Suddenly her eyes spotted a kite with the a cresent moon and a candle on it flying close to the groups. When Chakra's kite spun around and dropped it dissapeared. "What was that all about."

"Our contact is here. Ah there she is now," Chakra said, as girl about sixteen came over to them. She was very beautiful and friendly. She bowed polietly to the group. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Paio Yue Wang. Her name means Liberty Moon and I rescued her when she was a little girl. Paio Yue is part of the underground movement to bring democracy to china one day. Paio Yue, this is my son Omi and my friends Shizune and Sakura."

"It is nice to meet all of you. I thank you for taking this risk to help me."

"Its no trouble at all. You're a very brave girl."

"I wish I had twice the amount of bravery you have. Is there something wrong with my hair? You keep staring at it."

"Forgive me its just in China, pink is the color worn by girls when their going to be married. I've never seen a girl where that color so openely before. Sorry to embarress you. I have the poems with me. Are you sure you can get them out of the country to be published?"

"You can count on it Paio Yue. Here's the herbs you need for your friends. I hope they are okay."

"They are all okay. Would you like to spend some more time kite flying before you return to your home?"

"We be delighted! I bet you can show me some cool tricks," Sakura responded. So for the rest of the afternoon they flew kites and then had some lunch together. Finally Paio Yue had to leave and they wished her luck. They returned to the temple were Sakura decided to write her diary all about her day as a civilian and how inspired she was by one brave girl.


	3. Konohamaru Corps in Tokyo Toyland

The Konohamaru Corps were in kid heaven. The three of them were in the Tomomeko Toy Tower Research Playroom having the time of their life. Upon arriving in Tokyo two days ago they had met Kimiko who was happy to see them. It had certainly been a reunion they never would forget.

_Flashback. _

Kimiko reviewed her troops in the limo as they were driven to her Papa's Tower. It was so strange to see them out of their regular clothes and stylishly dressed in street fashion. "So how have my little friends been doing with their training? The three of you learn anything new?"

"Yeah Iruka-sensei is teaching us the basics of taijustu!" Moegi exclaimed happily.

"We've also done more teamwork building exercises. Our teamwork has improved greatly," Udon mentioned.

"Yeah, I can really use Judilea Flip now! I can't wait until we graduate and I can go on missions. So what have you been up to and where are we going?" Konohamaru asked. His eyes kept darting from Kimiko to the window taking in the sights. Tokyo was way different then his home.

"Well schools been a bit hard, but then again I excel under pressure. As you know I'm majoring in business and minoring in fashion design, but I'm also taking a few computer classes. In fact I have an upcoming fashion show that I debuting a line for class. I think you guys would like it since your clothing style inspired it," Kimiko admitted playfully. Before the Corps could ask her anything else the limo came to a stop and she got out.

"Come on I want you to meet my Papa. Oh, and don't get upset with the guards searching you. We had to step up security after Pandabubba tried to take over the company."

Good thing she warned the nine year olds. They were X-rayed, had a metal detector waved over them, ids checked and even body searched before they were allowed to follow Kimiko into her Papa's office. Even when they had seen on the video they hadn't expected him to be the same size as themselves. Nor had they expected him to be so friendly and accepting of the fact they came from another world.

"Ah you must be my Little Chrysanthemum's friends. It is an honor to meet such young and powerful ninja. I hope your stay here will be pleasurable," Torishiro stated, as he bowed to them.

"You bet Torishiro-sama! So what exactly will the three of us be doing here?"

"Well Konohamaru, I'll be busy for a few days with my schooling so you won't be seeing much of me. However, my Papa here needs some new toy testers since his last ones had to go back to school. Since your learning how to blend in as civilian's this should be a fun exercise."

"As an added bonus I'll let you keep some of my toys to take home with you for a job well done. So are you interested?"

_End Flashback._

That had been two days ago and since then the kids had been playing with the toys none stop. Sure they would write down their evaluation of the toy, but other then that it had been all pleasure.

So right now Udon was trying out the Four Dimensional chess against his little U-Bot. Yes, the Corps got the new improved transforming and ability mimicking U-bots for free for being toy testers. "I must concede this is a harder game then I thought it would be."

"Are you sure your not just sad that your upset that your losing?" Udon-bot questioned.

Moegi was playing happily with the walking, talking, and mood changing fur stuffed animals. "So would anyone like to play clan house again?"

"Of course Moegi Mistress we would love to play with you. Who do you want to be the kids and the adults?" questioned a particularly large blue teddy bear.

"Well of course Moegi and I get to be the Head of the clan. The rest of you are our subordinates!" Moegi-bot declared.

"That's not fair! You got to be head of the clan last time!" whined a pink fox plushy.

Before any of the other stuffed animals could add in their two sense they heard a whoop of joy coming their way. Everyone was tossed on their butts thanks to the shockwave created by Konohamaru and his electric scooter.

"Watch where your going Konohamaru!" Moegi shouted angrily. She really didn't appreciate him zipping around like that and knocking her over.

"Sorry! Still trying to get use to this thing. So let's see what else this thing can do," he said mischievously. Pressing a button the handlebars and shaft came out and he was holding a pogo stick while riding a skateboard now. "Man these toys rock!"

"That's for sure. I wonder if we should get something for Naruto-niisan?" his little robot double asked. The two smiled and shouted yes before getting back to testing the toys.

"Ah how are my young charges enjoying themselves today?" Torishiro asked pleasantly. He had come to deliverer their lunch and spend some quality time with them. "Please come sit and have some lunch with me. I'm sure that you all love sushi."

"Yeah! Sushi is such an expensive treat back home. Thank you for sharing this with us Torishiro-sama," Udon explained. He speared another delectable and chowed down.

"Your toys are amazing! You must be a very rich and popular man with all your cool toys," Moegi pointed out delicately.

"Yeah, that's what's bugging me. You got be super rich so cause Kimiko had a lot of fancy stuff, but your not living the high life from what I can tell. I'm confused."

"Its true that I make quite a profit, but I give back a lot of it to the people of Asia. The money I donate provides, schooling, medicine, clothes and other necessities to survive in the world. I believe a man of honor should help those in need. I believe that is what your Hokage does."

"Yeah it is. My grandfather did just that and one day I'm going to do that too!"

"If Boss Man doesn't beat you first!"

"Alright that's enough. Let's finish our lunch. I have to leave the office for a few hours, but there will still be plenty of workers around to assist you with anything you need. Plus Kimiko will be stopping by later to spend time with you. She told me she couldn't wait for you three to try on her new clothes. Something about them making you the top game when you get back home."

"Oh I always wanted to try on some new fancier clothes! I can't to try them on!"

"Typical girl. Always worried about their clothes."

"Um Konohamaru you really should," Udon started to say before Moegi pounded his head. "Yeah I was going to say watch your words, but I think you got it loud and clear."

Later that afternoon the kids were getting bored waiting for Kimiko to show up. They had played with all the toys in the room and were getting very fidgety staying in the same room for so long. Finally Konohamaru cracked.

"That's it! I'm going exploring, who's with me?"

"Konohamaru were not suppose to leave this room without an escort."

"We could get in serious trouble if we leave the room. If your bored I'm sure we can call an attendant to come and bring us something new to play with."

"What are you guys ninjas or wimps? We have an obligation to our mission assigned by the Hokage to learn how to act like civilians. Well I can't think of a better way then exploring this place. Don't worry, we'll be back here in plenty of time to meet Kimiko," Konohamaru assured his friends. Before they could protest he already grabbed his little U-bot and was running out the door. Not wanting to be left behind Udon and Moegi quickly followed suit.

The three would be ninjas had a good time avoiding security and running around the tower. They explored all the offices, raced the spin around chairs in the conference rooms, and even raided the employees lounge fridge. Every time security was about to catch them they would hide either in the vents or garbage cans. Eventually they found their way down to the assembly room where they watched in awe as all the toys were assembled and packed before being shipped out.

"Impressive assembly line. By my calculations they can churn out a new once every three seconds. They must have a real high quota," Udon remarked. His little toy nodding his head in self-agreement with him.

"I wish we could take some of these toys back with us. I'm sure the rest of the class would enjoy playing with a toy rather then listening to Iruka-sensei's boring history lesson," Moegi pointed out.

"Great idea Moegi! All we have to do is create a surplus of toys and then Torishiro-sama will have to give us some of the extras! Now which button should I press? Ah this one," Konohamaru exclaimed pressing a button marked for speed.

And speed up the assembly line did. Soon it was cranking ten times the amount of toys it had been. All was going well and the three kids didn't think anything was wrong until the toys started coming out to fast. Alarmed they pressed more buttons trying to stop the line, but instead it made it worse. Soon the room was filling with smoke and the line looked like it was about to explode.

"Ah what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know you're the smart one think of something!"

"It's too late its going to explode!"

"What in the world is going on in here? What did you three do," Kimiko exclaimed as she raced over to the three panicked kids. Quickly taking in the whole scene she raced over to the far wall jumping on top of boxes, swinging on assembly hooks and flipping off handrails. Smashing the glass casing she pounded the giant red button killing all the power and stopping the mad production. Glairing at her three charges she spoke slowly and deliberately, "In the future if you come across an out of control assembly line hit the giant red kill switch. But there shouldn't be a next time considering you weren't suppose to be down here without an escort. What do you three have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry Boss Lady. We were just bored sitting around."

"That isn't a very good excuse Konohamaru. You're a little kid wandering around in a dangerous place. You could have gotten seriously hurt even if you did use your ninja abilities. I know its hard waiting around, but sometimes its necessary. Now come on you three, you're going to explain the situation to my papa and if your not grounded afterwards I'll show you my line I wanted you guys to model. Its called Leaf Ninja Street Style."

Torishiro was angry that the kids wandered off and nearly destroyed his assembly line, but he was gladder to see no one had gotten hurt. He did forbid the kids from playing with his toys for a day or two, but that was all right because they were too busy with Kimiko and her classes' fashion show. Her outfits were so stylish and comfortable.

On the day of the show the Konohamaru Corps were jumping for joy. As they waited behind the curtain they couldn't believe on the fun things that had happened to them. Finally it was their turn to strut their stuff and that's what they did. Moegi was wearing those heeled sandals Tsunade wore only in pink with matching tights. She wore a short reversible pale red skort and short-sleeved shirt with small with jacket. In her hair was red headband with metal charm pieces with leaves on them. The boys both wore sneakers, straight and form fitting pants with white horizontal stripes, comfortable black cotton shirts and small green vest with v necklines, kanji buttons, and leaf shape pockets. All in all it was an impressive look they couldn't wait to show off once they got back home.


	4. Home on the Ranch Choji

Choji was having a great dream involving him and Ino at all you can eat buffet when he was rudely awaken by Clay's sister Jessie. After grabbing his blankets she tossed the mattress depositing him on the ground. "Get up lard boy! We got chores to do and I got to get to school in three hours! So stop rolling the mud like a greased pig and get a move on!" With that Jessie stomped out of the room slamming the door.

As Choji struggled to his feet he wondered what he did to deserve this. Jessie was just as bossy as Ino, but she was also tougher, ruder, and hit harder then most boys. "Man, Shikamaru wasn't kidding when he said women were troublesome. Jessie is worse then Ino and Asuma-sensei combined!"

As Choji made his way to the breakfast table he reviewed the last few days in his head. When Clay had brought him to his family cattle ranch he didn't know he was expected to help out with the family business. There was so much to do in order to get it all done they woke up at four in the morning. Throughout the day everyone in the Bailey clan worked.

Mrs. Bailey ran the administrative part. She kept track of the records, arraigned deliveries and handled the pay. It was an exhausting task, but the woman never complained. Mr. Bailey was in charge of everything else. He ordered the hired help in maintaining the ranch, shoveling cow pies into manure bags, and tons of other chores. Clay, his sister and friends, and now Choji helped out with handling the cattle. They made sure they got to the grazing grounds, were properly vaccinated, and help brand them and get them ready for market. It was a lot of hard work.

Choji made his way to the kitchen were the family was already discussing the day's chores. Mr. Bailey was remarking about getting some of the herd to market and hoped he could get a decent price for them. Mrs. Bailey reminded him to keep an eye on the pregnant Daisy Mai. Jessie asked if Clay was coming home this weekend to help out, because she had to go see her probation officer and couldn't help out. Everyone looked up when Choji entered the room and took a seat.

"Finally, you woke up tubby! I thought you were going to sleep until after the rooster crowed to the high heavens. We got to get the herd down to the river and then separate the youngsters so we can brand them. Try to keep up this time."

"Hey, you just worry about yourself. I'll be lassoing those cattle like a pro while your still wondering where they are."

"We'll see tenderfoot."

"It's good to see you two getting along so well," Mrs. Bailey commented as she served some pancakes for breakfast.

"Now remember you two the herd has to be moved to the river by eight and I need those calves branded before you come in for lunch. I don't want to hear any complaints got it?" Mr. Bailey told them.

"Yes sir."

"Yes Daddy. Come on porky, let's get a move in before the cattle get any older and turn to leather briefcases."

Outside Jessie and her Black Vipers were waiting by their cycles for another day of work. "Yo, boss are we going to get snaking or what? My Ma will have a cow if I'm late to class again, because I didn't finish my probation on time."

"Sorry Ashley, ninja boy wouldn't wake up!"

"I'm standing right here you know. I'm not that lazy. My best friend Shikamaru can write the book on lazy."

"Lazy or not, your still not pulling your proverbial weight around when it comes to running this ranch. So get on your big butt on the horse and let's ride."

Growling and barely containing his temper Choji mounted his steed. It had taken him a few tries before he mastered the basics of riding. He really wished Clay would come back from collage and help him out. "Okay, let's get to work. I want to have my barbecue for lunch on time today."

"Vipers let's ride," Ashley hollered revving the throttle. With a whoop of delight the corral door opened and the cattle poured out. Laughing their heads off the girls and Choji directed the herd down to the river and picking up any strays along the way.

Once down at the river it took the better part of the hour to separate the calves from their mother. The Vipers would use their cycles to separate the mother and baby then surrounded it. Once that was done Choji would lasso the calf using his weight to help bring it down. Then Jessie would move in fast and brand them. Quite a few times they all narrowly avoided being kicked in the head or speared.

As the girls got ready to leave Choji remarked he never knew how much work went into getting his food from the ranch to his stomach. He also never would have guessed girls could handle the animals so well.

"Well, were not just a bunch of screaming sissies now are we? We're the greatest girl motorcycle game in all of Texas. We took down tons of people including an international mob boss."

"So, tubby keep that in mind when you're working with us."

"Could you please stop making fun of my weight? You and I are both big so why do you pick on me? Can't you give me an ounce of respect?"

"Hey until you prove to me to be a real Texan I'm going to make fun of you like the howling coyote makes fun of the dead chicken. Now keep an eye on the herd. We Vipers have to get to school. See you later tubby!"

The rest of the day was spent helping Mr. Bailey all over the ranch. Choji had a hard time and nearly caused a stampede when he was getting them ready for market. The last chore of his day before crashing was to move the pregnant Daisy Mai into the barn so they could keep an eye on her. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever fit in this scene and when Clay was coming back.

It was the next day when Clay arrived home from collage. Though the collage was only a few miles from the ranch, Clay needed a little breathing room from his family. He couldn't really focus on his studies if he was working on the ranch full time.

"I wonder how Choji's been fairing with Daddy and Mom. I hope they haven't been working him to hard," Clay muttered to himself as he walked up the drive. He spotted the young ninja shoveling up cow poop. "Howdy Choji! How's life on the ranch treating you?"

"Hi Clay! How in the world do you do this all the time? I've only been here a few days and already I want to quit. This is a lot harder then it looks. I never knew that civilian life was just as hard as being a ninja," Choji admitted.

"Yeah, the life of a cattle rancher can be tough. You can run into more problems then holes found in Swiss cheese. Prices can go down, you lose half the herd to disease or they're stolen. It's a tough life, but we Texan's are bred tough."

"So your sister keeps reminding me. She is one interesting person that's for sure. Oh by the way she wanted me to tell you that we're on baby watch tonight. That cow Daisy Mai is going to give birth soon and we need to be there to make sure they aren't any complications."

"Yeah Daisy Mai is always giving us problems. She never can do an easy birth. Hope you like staying up past midnight."

That night the entire Bailey family plus one were in the barn keeping an eye on the pregnant lady waiting for signs that she was bearing down. To pass the time they played cards and talked about Clay's studies. He was really enjoying his classes although he didn't understand what classic literature had to do with ranching.

Finally around three in the morning Daisy Mai started having contractions. Everyone jumped into the stall and went over to see if things were going smoothly when Mr. Bailey let out a string of curses. "Dammit Daisy Mai, you can't ever give us an easy one can you? Mary Jo go call the vet and tell him to get down here fast! It's a breech!"

"What's a breach?"

"The baby's backwards tubby! We got to get in there and turn it around or it's going to be stillborn."

"Right, this is going to be tricky with her so upset. Er, all right listen up everyone. Jessie keep her calm. Clay, it's going to take both of us to keep her still. Choji, you're going to have to reach in and turn the baby. Don't worry I'll guide you, but we have to hurry."

Springing into action everyone got into position. Jessie planted herself right in front of Daisy Mai and started talking soothingly to the beast reassuring her. Clay and his dad were on top of her preventing her from kicking. Gulping Choji reached inside the birth canal and found the baby.

"Oh man this is so gross! What do I do next?"

"Carefully rotate the body until the heads first minding the umbilical cord. Once the calf in position guide it out and then deliver the placenta," Mr. Bailey instructed urgently.

Concentrating like never before Choji felt around and slowly, but carefully rotated the calf and unwrapped the cord from his neck. Then with all his strength he delivered the baby and caught the placenta all over his chest.

"Whoa, that was the most amazing thing I've ever done! No one back home is going to believe this! I helped deliver a baby cow!" Choji exclaimed excitedly. What did he care he was covered in placenta and mucus? He just did something extraordinary.

"Yeah you did good Choji. Thanks to you this little bull will grow up one day to be the head of the herd and father many more calves," Clay remarked.

"Well tenderfoot I think you just proved you're a real Texan. So how about we name this little guy Choji in your honor?"

"Really? You want to name him after me?"

"I think it's a splendid idea. You really helped us out tonight. Good job kid."

Later after the calf had nursed Jessie took a picture of Clay and Choji by the little calf as proof of what he had done that night. Boy was everyone going to be surprised!


	5. Naruto's Family and Surfing Lesson

Naruto had always imagined what it would be like to have a family. To spend time with them, eat meals together, train or have together. Now after spending nearly a week with the Pederosa family in Rio de Janeiro he was beginning to rethink his position on the family thing. Upon arriving in Brazil Raimundo had warned the young teen about two important cutural differences. One, there was almost no such thing as personal space or privacy. Two, people in Brazil were never alone at any time of the day.

With that warning they had entered Raimundo's house where his mom was busy taking care of Raimundo's seven younger brother and sisters ranging from fourteen to two. Raimundo's father was at work. "Raimundo! Your home! Oh and you must be my little baby's friend Naruto! Come in! Kids, our guest is here!"

"Nice to meet you all. Wow, Raimundo told me he had a lot of siblings, but I never knew he had this many," Naruto said. He suddenly toppled over as the two youngest, both girls, jumped on him.

"Look at hair! Its so soft!"

"Play horsei with us. Play with us!"

"Julia! Fatima! Let our guest up now girls! I apologize they're a bit enthusistic. These are my other children Sofia, Paulo, Jorge, and Filipe. I'm sure you'll get to know them better over the next two weeks."

"Yeah I can't wait to explore the city! I got to get a closer look at that giant statue up on the mountain. It reminds of the Hok I mean the monument carved on the moutain in my village."

"Ah, the Christ Redeemer statue. That statue stands 38 meters high and is the largest statue dedicated to Christ. It known as the symbol city and one seven modern wonders of the world. Why don't we all go and visit the monument after the kids get back from school day? Afterwards we can plan the rest of your stay. I want this to be a very educational visit. Raimundo, best hurry. The teachers at State University don't tolorate tardniness for any reason."

"Okay Mama I'm going. Naruto, just stick with my siblings and I'll be back tonight. You're going to have fun trust me!"

Fun wasn't the word for it. Exhausting might have been a better description. Naruto had always wanted to be part of a big family. He wanted to have siblings to hang out with or parents who doted on him. But spending time with the Pederosa family was a very eye opening experience. The family did everything together. They ate all their home cooked meals together, the children slept in the same beds with each other, and they did errands together. Raimundo wasn't kidding about the lack of privacy or personal space.

While the kids were in school and Mr. Pederosa was at work he would help Mrs. Pederosa with the chores and keeping the house clean. After the kids got back from school and had finished their homework they would spend time together. They were very determined to give him a lesson in Brazilian hospitality.

The first thing he did after going with the family to see the Christ Redeemer statue, was to ride the Sugar Loaf cable car with Jorge, Paulo, and Felipe enjoying the fantastic view of Rio and all its natural glory. The forest below him was so different then the ones back home.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before! Everything is so thick you can't see anything below. We have big trees back home, but nothing like this! The closest thing I ever saw like those trees and flowers down there would have been the time I went with my sensei I mean teacher to another country," Naruto explained nervously

"We know you're not from this world so you can talk about your Konoha," Felipe informed him. The fourteen year old smirked at the sight of seeing the blond ninja drop his jaw. "You don't think big brother would have brought a guest to our house without telling us who he was exactly?"

"Yeah he told us you're the number one ninja! That must mean you have cool powers like Raimundo and lead all the others in your group on super cool missions! I bet you saved the world a hundred times too!" chirped twelve year old Jorge.

"Raimundo said you had some super cool tricks. What's it like to have superpowers?" Paulo, eleven, asked curiously.

"Well, I am going to be the next Hokage, but I haven't really led a mission all by myself yet," Naruto admitted embarrassed. "Still I hold the title of number one unpredictable ninja! Just everyone wait I'm going to be the strongest ninja ever! Being able to mold chakra is very cool."

"I can't wait to see what the girls think of you. They are going to grill you about your love life," Felipe laughed.

The girls did grill him about his love life when they went to the park via the monorail. That was a very bumpy, but fun experience. Although the girls thought it made them look like tourist.

"What's your girlfriend's name? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Have you taken her dancing or to Carnival yet?" Sofia questioned, quite persistently. She may have only been ten, but already she was dreaming of life as a married woman.

"Whoa slow down a bit okay? My girlfriends name is Hinata Hyugga. She's a real angel with her pale lavender eyes and short bluish black hair. She faints sometimes, but I love catching her in my arms. She is pretty smart and powerful to! I mean she has this awesome attack that she used to defeat a giant bug! I haven't taken her dancing or to any festival yet, but maybe I'll do that when I get back."

"Yeah, then you marry her and she adds your name to hers!" Fatima exclaimed. The six year old had learned not to jump on him. She was holding her five-year-old sister's hand to keep her from running away.

"Why do you wear that crystal necklace? Most of us wear medallions blessed by a patron saint for protection. See, I wear one that protects children," Julia told him. She removed her medallion and showed it to him.

"It's a very nice medallion. I hope it protects you from harm. My baa-chan gave me this necklace after I won a bet! This necklace means I'm going to be Hokage one day! It also protects me from my never mind," Naruto interrupted himself. He didn't want to mention the fox if could avoid it. He hoped that Raimundo had kept that little tidbit to himself. "So what do you kids want to do next?"

"Let's go to the movies!"

"No football (soccer) game!"

"Dancing!"

In the end they had done all those things. The Pederosa family was quite interesting. They all worked hard to make a living and have fun. Naruto enjoyed spending time as a temporary member of the family although he wished that he didn't have to share a bed with Raimundo and Felipe. It was just a cultural thing that bothered him a little. Finally Raimundo got a break from collage and invited him plus his whole family down to the beach for a day of fun in the sun.

Upon arriving on the beach the parents kept an eye on the younger girls as they made sandcastles and tried to bury each other. Sofia started searching the beach for shells while the older boys went swimming in the ocean. After lathering themselves up with sun block Raimundo dragged Naruto out on his spare surfboard to give him a lesson in surfing.

"So, what do you think of my family?" Rai asked, as they paddled out.

"They're really awesome! Your siblings are so cool and I like your parents a lot. I could do without your sisters' pestering me about Hinata and marrying her! I'm only thirteen!"

"Tell me about it. I'm only eighteen and already my family has plans for me to marry Lu in big traditional wedding. I love my family a lot I really do, but when I found out I had special powers and would have to go away to train, it was actually quite the relief. Finally, some privacy and I didn't have to have someone with me twenty four seven. I guess I envied you in a way for being so autonomous."

"Well, I envied you for having such a large and caring family. I always wanted to have one. After experiencing a few days with your family I can see that there are ups and downs to being part of a family. So, how does one surf?"

"Okay, turn the board around and just relax. Let waves lift you up and down for a while you need to get a feel for them. Once you've gotten a feel, then your ready for the next step. Once a large wave comes up start paddling forward with all your might. Once the board has been sucked back a bit stand up and spread your legs a bit to balance. Hug the board tightly then start riding. You got that?"

"Ugh I think so. Why don't I just imitate you? Heh heh," Naruto chuckled nervously. He didn't get it. He could save a country, a island kingdom, and he was scared of riding the waves?

"Don't sweat it Naruto. Surfing is just like riding a bike. Once you've done it, you never forgot. Ah, here comes the perfect ride! Start paddling!"

Naruto started paddling as if his life depended on it, which at the moment it did. The roar of the ocean and the stench of saltwater overloaded his senses. Without thinking about he pushed himself up on the board and spread his legs apart. He wobbled precariously and for a split second he almost used his chakra to hold him in place. Resisting the urge he found his equilibrium on his own and started riding the waves like he had done it all his life.

"I can't believe it! I'm surfing!"

"Ride the waves my friend. Let's give the audience on shore a show!" Raimundo shouted, pointing at the beach was the entire Pederosa family was cheering the boys on. Grinning like mad, he entered the barrel of the wave and started doing tricks. Naruto was right behind him hanging ten and having fun riding the waves.

The ride ended and they made their way back to shore. Naruto finally understood why he had been sent here to learn about civilian life. Family was a big part of life and unless you knew how to be part of one you would stick out like a sore thumb. So as he enjoyed his picnic lunch with the Pederosa's he let the warm feeling inside him fill his body. Even if it was just for a little while, he was part of a family.


	6. Tenten's Robot Wars

In a computer/robotics lab at MIT, Tenten was hard at work with Jack and his fellow classmates, Hasana and Spencer. The four of them were using the labs computer equipment to test out their latest robot warrior. Since coming to MIT Tenten had been swept up by robot fever and was eager to help Jack create the perfect warrior for the Robot Collage Wars and earn a good grade in Advance Robotic Engineering.

"Come on keep together. Tenten fire the weapons. We need to check to make sure we fixed that trigger release problem," Jack ordered, as he tapped a few commands into the computer. The wire model of the robot moved and fed in a few new facts.

"Got it. Okay, shoot those kunai!" Tenten replied, pressing the button on the control. The modified wheeling Jackbot chest opened up. A whining sound could be heard. Seconds later five kunai shot out of the chest and hit the target. Tenten was smiling until she heard the clanking and sparks started shooting.

"Shut it down Spicer! It's going to blow!" Hasana yelled. The young, dark skinned programmer was going nuts. Ignoring the danger she rushed in and manually shut the robot down. "This is just great. Two days before the competition and we still can't get the bugs out of the program. Spencer, we need better building material. Without tritanimum the heat from the circuitry is overheating the joints and causing a cascade failure!"

"I'm doing the best I can. You try finding premium parts on a FASFA student's budget! Don't worry I'll scrounge up something. You just worry about fixing the targeting program. Jack, you think you and your girlfriend could rework the design for the Turbo Jackbot so it can use multiple weapons instead of those sharp pointy things?"

"She's not my girlfriend Spencer! How many times have do I have to tell you that!" Jack growled. He called back his robot and began to do some preliminarily work on it.

"Yeah, Neji would freak if he heard you say that. By the way, they're called kunai. I'll see what I can do. Come on Jack let's head back to your room."

The two of them walked across the beautiful campus. It was late spring in Massachutes. The MIT campus was very beautiful as new life started budding. It was very different the Southern California where Jack was from and the Leaf Village.

Tenten had never seen anything like this before. After spending a few days her she was getting use to clothes, customs, and the way everyone acted. Still, the weapons mistress was a bit unsure of herself. Everyone was always giving her strange looks wondering what a fourteen year old was doing on collage campus hanging with the resident albino gothic geek. At times she had to stop herself from trying to pull a non-existent kunai from her pocket.

"How do you deal with it? The way everyone looks at you is disturbing."

"I'm use to this. Comes with the territory of being an albino and robot genius. They'll stop looking at me funny after our group wins the Robot Wars so don't worry Ms. Kou."

"About the Robot Wars. I have a few questions about that. Why do you have to use special metals instead of those nano things you have? Why exactly are we competing in the robot wars? What do you use robots for besides training and toys? What does any of this have to do with Lady Tsunade's mission for me?"

"Man, you ask more questions then Wuya and Katnappe together!" Jack laughed. He winced as she hit him on the head. After rubbing his head for a few minutes he motioned for her to head to the café nearby. After getting some smoothies and listening to some poetry readings he explained the situation.

"First off, I can't use the nanobots because there not allowed in the Wars. The point of this project is for me to work with Hasana, Spencer, and you and come up with a prizewinner. It also counts for a big part of my grade. So by utilizing each of our talents we should win. Hasana is great programmer and Spencer can build practically anything he sets his mind to. Combined with my design and your weapons we have a chance of winning! Why don't you write a victory poem?"

"I wouldn't count your kunai before you throw them. Okay I get this is a like the Chunnin Exams of MIT, but I still don't get what robots have to do with being a civilian or why you make them."

"I'm getting to that. In my world we have tons of uses for robotics. They range from manufacturing and packing to advance medical use. We have robots that do heart surgery! Heck some robots have even been sent out to other planets! I think Lady Tsunade sent you here to work on your engineering skills. Civilians have to build these machines to assist us because we can't use ninjustu. Besides it's a lot of fun! Just wait until we get brawling Tenten! You're going show your team your number one!"

"Well, I do have to admit the prospect of blowing things up sounds fun! Come on let's go over those designs again. I think I have an idea how to attach a Kama to the arm."

The next day the group was back in the lab working on their warrior. Jack was showing his design modifications to Spencer. The former evil genius was arguing with Spencer about why the modifications were necessary while Spencer was going on and on about how much welding he would have to do.

"Jack, if I weld on the secondary shielding, the robot won't be able to move as fast as before! Plus it's going to cause more problems with the internal circuitry."

"Not if you make the secondary shielding of a lighter material. It will still allow movement. Plus, once you've installed the new circuitry we won't have to worry about it overheating."

"I don't know. I still have to take into account of the weapons system. Its already a challenge keeping the kunai and shrunken encased inside without wreaking havoc. If I add the modifications I doubt we can attach the collapsible Kama your friend came up with. I wish she knew about weapons that didn't come from Japan."

"I can't help it if she likes to collect Japanese weapons. You should be thankful that she had some on hand we could use for the rumble."

"Are you boys going to argue all day or actually get some work done? We only have an hour left in the lab and then its back to class. So why don't we make the most of it and get something done instead of arguing about it," Hasana admonished them. She had already been adding in new programs to the robot and seeing how they worked.

"Hasana, I am working. I'm making sure that we have a robot to use in the battle. A lot is at stake if we win. Big grant money that we can use to create a new line of robots for medicinal or security reasons! You know I need it if I want to stay here and get my Masters!"

"Sounds like you guys collect money prizes like I collect quality weapons," Tenten remarked playfully.

"Good one girl. I knew you had a sense of humor punk princess. So I was wondering if you would put on the wire suit and toss a couple of your weapons we could add that into the targeting program. What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun. After all I can hit a target one hundred percent of the time!" Tenten boasted. A few minutes later she was in the blue and black wire suit. The sensors relayed the data back to the computer where the three geeks were using it to strengthen the robot.

"I don't know where you met this girl Jack, but she's awesome! She has an aim like a targeting scope from an assault rifle," Spencer stated in awe.

"Why are you always making similes Spence? I thought your major was robotic engineering not English. Still I have to admit Tenten's okay. She would look even better if she let her hair down once and awhile."

"Nah, those buns are her trademark look. A friend of hers nicknamed her Panda Bear. I think it suits her don't you?"

"Hey, how many more targets do I get to destroy? Has your fancy computer figured out how to improve my aim? I still think I'm pulling a little to the left and I need help hitting targets that counter," Tenten shouted.

"We're done Panda thanks for your help! We fixed the targeting problem. Retrieve your weapons and come in here. If we all work together the four of us can finish the Turbo Jackbot before tomorrow."

Finally the day of competition had arrived. The entire MIT student body seemed to be at the arena screaming and shouting. Competitors where in the pits running last minute diagnostics. There were over twenty teams from all the major schools. All the robots looked nasty and ready to kill.

Tenten was loading the weapons inside the Turbo Jackbot making sure they where sharp enough to pierce the enemy, but wouldn't do a lot of harm if they accidentally went flying into the crowd. For the occasion Tenten had let her hair down, like Hasana had instructed. "I haven't felt this excited sense I competed in the Chu I mean weapons tournament back home."

"Trust me girl it gets a lot better. Okay lets win this bad boy already!"

"Okay if you girls are finished chatting its time to put our chips on the table. I've finished running diagnostics, engaged the power cell, and checked the receiver. I think we're ready to rumble," Spencer laughed.

"Then hands in. On three; one, two three go team!" Jack hollered. He was pumped as drove the robot into the arena. The four of them got to their stations and waited for the announcer to signal the start of the competition.

They didn't have to wait long. He was already pumping up the crowd. It was amazing how wild brainiacs could go at the prospect of watching mass property destruction. "Are you ready to rumbllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Yeah! Whoa! Oh yeah ahh!" The crowd screamed.

"I can't hear you. I asked if you guys were ready to watch the coolest, deadliest, most action packed afternoon of your lives?!" the announcer shouted. The crowd roared back and started pounding their fists. "Good because we have the greatest show ever to hit the MIT campus! Teams from MIT and all neighboring tech schools are here to compete for the grand prize of five grand grant money and a chance to develop their own line of robots! Rules of combat are simple. Teams fight until only one robot is left standing! There is absolutely no hacking, no cheating, and no blowing up the arena! Other then that have fun and lets rumble!"

The matches were underway. They were quick, bloody, and very destructive. Some robots shot lighting while others had saw blades popping out. There were a fair amount of lasers and even some that ate others for dinner. Several robots matches were to the death with both robots knocking each other out of the match.

Throughout the competition the four friends fought tooth and nail. They were determined to win no matter what. Tenten used her skills and knowledge to launch timely and devastating attacks Jack's modified design allowed their robot to squeeze out of the competitors reach. Spencer skills as a builder came in handy when they had to eject the primary shielding and Hasana surprised everyone with her redundancy programs that automatically fixed problems as soon as damage appeared.

"I can't believe it! We made it to the finals! All we have to do is beat those jerks from ICT and we win! Oh yeah I can practically taste that first place prize!" Spencer crowed.

"Relax, Spence those guys are genius of a different caliber. It's going to take everything we got to win. Hasana, I think we should implement that new program you came up with," Jack suggested, as he finished repairs.

"I don't know Jack its risky. We've never tested it out. One failed sequence and our robot could freeze in mid battle."

"What do we have to lose? In life you give it your all no matter what. Besides we've seen their robot. It looks like one of those transformer things I saw and has the same capabilities. I say we go for it."

"Okay, I'm switching off the attack programs and isolating the human memory profile. Let's hope this Jackbot can move like a chick or we lose."

The final match was on. A team of three super geeky and genius men from ICT and their Mega Transformer against their Turbo Jack. Their robot was nearly ten feet tall and capable of transforming into other machines. They would have to be careful.

"You MIT losers are going down!"

"Try it geek face! We're not scared of your robot!"

"Oh yeah let's rumble!" The men typed some commands into their controller and their robot transformed into a steamroller. Bellowing steam it rolled towards the Turbo Jack ready to smash it to pieces.

Right before it could be obliterated the Turbo Jack ejected its wheels and shot into the air growing legs. Other transformations started taking place as the body streamlined and lengthened. Finally it was over and the robot now resembled Tenten twirling her Kama and clutching shrunken and kunai in the other.

"Hey no far! You can't rig a wire suit to direct the robot!"

"Look again jerks that robot is moving all on its own. All we did is program all my stats into it. Robo Tenten get them!" Tenten screamed.

Robo Tenten nodded her head and flipped onto the ceiling. Gripping tightly she twirled her the kunai before accurately puncturing her target destroying key joints on the transformer. The steamroller had to turn back into bot form and started shooting shrapnel at the target. The robot deflected with the shrunken and dropped to the ground. Robo Tenten raced toward the target dodging weapons and performing a near perfect aerial kick majorly damaging its chest plate.

"No! Do something! We can't let them win!"

"Already on it. Let's see how they stand up to assault mode!"

"We have to end this match quick. Structural integrity is down to fifteen percent," Spencer shouted.

"I can't switch the program. The receiver was damaged during the last volley," Hasana yelped.

"We just have to hang in there. Tenten, what would you do if you were in there?"

"I would use my strongest attack and incapacitate my enemy that's what. But how do we do that if the robot isn't listening to commands?"

"Just have faith in our creation. We can do anything."

Indeed Robo Tenten was holding her own swiping her Kama and causing lots of damage, but not enough to take out the assaulting robot. Soon she was pinned into a corner and was about to be dismantled. Using all her robotic strength she kicked free and used the angles to decapitated the transformer before slicing it in half. As she cheered for her victory the robot shut down due to the overload of data.

In the pit the four kids were screaming their heads off and hugging one another happily. They couldn't believe they had just won the Robot Wars. Even the ground was going nuts as they got their trophies and accepted the grant money. Tenten was smiling hardly believing what she had just accomplished. Wait until Team Gai heard about this!


	7. Lee's Roller Coaster Ride

A taxicab nearly clipped Lee as he hastened across the crosswalk and towards Jermaine's apartment building. He caught the curb and took a tumble. The bag full of groceries spilled all over the sidewalk. "Watch where you're going you lazy bum!" the cabbie shouted, as he motored away.

"That is a most unyouthful thing to say!" Lee shouted; ignoring the finger the cabbie gave him. Quickly he picked up the groceries and headed up the stairs. He finally entered the apartment belonging to Jermaine's family. Jermaine's mother Taranee was cooking dinner and his stepfather Amil was setting the table with Jermaine, who had gotten back an hour ago from Columbia.

"Yo Lee man you look like you got thrown through a meat grinder? What happened did you get mugged or something?"

"No, your most unyouthful drivers nearly ran me over again! How can you stand living in this city? The people are even stranger then I!" Lee replied, as he handed the groceries to Taranee

"Ah, they aren't that bad. You're just not a native New Yorker like myself! Besides I thought you were coming to love the Big Apple. Since arriving you've learned how to hop a subway train without getting caught in the door. Plus you've learned to read maps so you can go anywhere you want in Manhattan. You've really come along way," Jermaine reasoned.

"That's enough Jermaine. Go wash up for dinner. I hope you have been enjoying your stay here Lee. I know we've been busy with work and haven't had a lot of time to show you around," Taranee apologized.

"Your city is amazing Taranee-sama. It's so much bigger then my Leaf Village. I can believe how much diversity in both culture and occupation there is. There's a lot of acceptance here."

"You'll also find there is a lot intolerance and hatred here. New York City is a metropolitan of great wonder and mystery. I'm sure that's not why you're here though Lee. I have a feeling that Jermaine wants to show you a different part of civilian life. He's going to be free this weekend," Amil added.

"Oh yes Jermaine-san has told me he has the whole weekend supercharged with fun! Perhaps we will go for run all over the city or even do two thousand pushups at the community center. Maybe he'll take me to the tourist section and I can buy something for Sakura-chan!"

"You'll just have to wait and see man. First things first village boy I'm going to introduce you to something that I like to call Saturday Morning Cartoons. Trust me Lee, if you want to be a youthful New Yorker you have to watch this stuff. They're almost as good as watching the New York Knicks win against their rivals at half time "

Lee's eyes looked like they were burning and he was quickly scribbling down notes on his little notepad. He was determined to go back to Konoha a more powerful and well-rounded ninja. Gai-sensei would cry tears of joy when his star pupil could blend perfectly into civilian society.

Going to sleep that night was a bit easier then it had been. Mrs. Cook had set up a cot in Jermaine's room to sleep on. Granted it wasn't as comfortable as his bed back at his family's home or his sleeping bag, but it was bearable. No, what gave him trouble sleeping was all the bright lights and sounds. He was having trouble blocking them out even after nearly a week.

"Hey, you okay Lee? You want to borrow my earplugs?" Jermaine asked sleepily, as he rolled over in bed.

"No, Jermaine-san. If I can't handle a little noise I shall do five hundred push ups on the roof at dawn tomorrow."

"Do you ever quit man with that over the top junk? Man, with your energy I'm going to have to use a crane to keep you from enlisting in the reserves. Take the plugs, bury your face in a pillow and go to bed!"

The next morning found the two teens alone. Taranee had gone to counseling center and Amil had gone into school to watch the kids serving detention. This left Jermaine and Lee alone to have some good old fashion fun. "Alone at last! Finally no stupid homework to do, folks are gone; we can do whatever we want. Time to stop eating that health nonsense my mom is always going on about. Just two guys having fun!"

"Yes! The power of youth is burning inside me! Shall we go a five-mile long jog? Perhaps we should try increasing are jumping distance by hopping rooftops! Oh I really wanted to try some of that physical training I saw the neighborhood kids doing the other day by sliding across rails and stuff!"

Jermaine shoved a huge bowl of sugary cereal and orange juice in the teens' hands. He then forcefully twisted him around and plopped him into a seat on the coach. Humming the theme song to his favorite cartoon he flipped on the TV. "Lee let me introduce you to the green ninja beasts of NYC. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

For the next hour Lee's eyes were glued to the TV in wonder and amazement. The kappas on the screen were amazing! He loved how the turtles used their gifts and made him wish with all his hearts heart he had enough chakra to summon turtles like Gai sensei. He also was stunned by how they would work with humans to take down the evil Shredder. By the time the show was over Lee was asking tons and tons of questions about all of the characters and wondering if he could buy paraphernalia related to it.

"Those turtles were amazing! Leonardo was so calm and in control! Donatello reminds me of my sweet Sakura-chan with his brains. Raphael reminds me a bit of Neji when you get under his skin. Michelangelo is just like Naruto! Oh Gai Sensei would be just like Master Splinter if he wasn't so youthful!"

"I thought you might get a charge out of it ninja boy. That show is so popular here and inspires so many kids. You reminded me so much of those guys when I first met you with all that green. Hey, you want to see my collection? Its totally mint!"

"Why is your collection a candy?"

"It means it's in perfect condition man! Here, my dad started this collection when he was younger and when he died it passed into my possession," Jermaine told him, his eyes glazed slightly over.

Lee grimaced knowing that the subject of Jermaine's dad was touchy. When he had first arrived here in Manhattan, Jermaine had shown him Ground Zero and explained how his dad had died a hero. It made him wonder about how he should cultivate a stronger relationship with his own parents instead of spending all his extra time with Gai-Sensei.

"Your collection is most impressive. I would enjoy playing with this stuff on a later date, but I was hoping we could go outside. I really wish I could explore the city some more."

"Why didn't you say so man? I have an idea for a sweet afternoon. Grab your wallet and subway pass. Lee, its time I show you how we New Yorkers party!"

The two friends left the apartment and took the Cross Town Bus to Central Park. Jermaine and Lee had a lot of fun playing in the playgrounds or just walking down the paths. Jermaine was laughing when he saw Lee practically inhale a real New York hotdog and pretzel for lunch.

"Careful Lee, you don't want to chock and have me perform the Heimlich do you?"

"Jermaine-san I can't help it! This food is so tasty! Oh I wish I could take some of it back to share with my family! I'm sure my parents would love to taste some of this delicious cuisine!"

"Ha, if you think they'll love New Yorkers specialty, I can't wait to take you to my next destination. Just try to keep your cool hommie. A white boy like is drawing a lot of attention by brothers in gangs. I don't want us dodging gun fire from some stupid intuitive."

"How can anyone be so unyouthful and join a gang to cause others harm?"

"That is the million dollar question bro. Come on we have to take the subway to get where we're going. Please don't jump the turnstile and stick close to me. Don't want to lose you in the chaos of the afternoon rush hour okay?"

Lee barely held it together in the subway car. He thought he was developing a touch of claustrophobia being pressed together with so many people. Plus it didn't help that he was being solicitant by panhandlers and con men. Finally the two boys got off and he got the shock of his life. Jermaine had taken him to the Coney Island Amusement Park!

"Yosh! I've never been to one of these places before! Gai-sensei they were evil tourist traps designed to take your money and prevent you from training."

"Lee forget about your sensei for two minutes alright? Personally, I believe he was dropped on his head as baby and lost few sanity cells," Jermaine chagrined. Ducking under Lee's punch he made a gesture of peace. "Come on Lee you came here to learn to blend in with civilians. Well, the best way is to see how we have fun. Who knows you might win a prize for Sakura-chan."

"Why didn't you say so sooner? Lead the way!"

So the boys hit midway playing all the games they came across. Lee surprised everyone by actually winning at the strength test. Jermaine won at the water gun game and picked up teddy bear for Stacey. Lee knocked over all the milk bottles and won a TMNT (Donatello) plushy for his beloved flower princess. After playing a few more games and consumed some cotton candy they went on a few rides. Lee loved the bumper cars and scrambler, but there was on ride that terrified him, it was the roller coaster.

"J..Jermaine-san, I don't think I can do this," Lee moaned as they waited in line. He had been feeling increasingly nervous as he watched the roller coaster dip past them. It just didn't make sense. He was a genius of hard work and he couldn't handle one little ride.

"Look bro, everyone gets scared on their first ride, but trust me you'll love it," Jermaine replied. He eyed the boy who was shaking in his clothes, before speaking again. "Yo do you want your team to thing you're a coward? Then buck up and conquer your fear!"

"Your right Jermaine I'm being silly! If I can't handle one measly ride I don't deserve to wear my Hitai!"

"Glad you think so. Now sit down and strap in. Its our turn."

Lee quickly strapped himself and took a deep breath. After a final check over everyone the ride started. As they climbed to the top of the hill he gripped his harness tightly. His eyes went wide and he started screaming whether in terror or fun he didn't know, as they plunged down and started whipping about. Dips, fast turns, and even few loopity loops made the ride one to never forgot. Soon it came to an end as the boys got off Lee was laughing and wanting to do it again. Being an undercover civilian rocked! He would definitely be sharing these experiences with his team when they got back together.


	8. Shino's Rose Garden and Theater

Shino was use to people staring at him back home. It came with the territory of being an Aburame. You didn't carry a whole colony of insects inside your body and not get stares. Now, at the Berkley campus kids stared at him because he was younger and foreign. Shino was grateful for the baggy clothes and new shaded that protect him and his colony.

At the moment Shino and Dagwood were in the school's cafeteria eating lunch while Dagwood reviewed some notes for his biology class. He was majoring in Biology/Botany and minoring in photography. As he chewed on his apple he glanced at his young ninja friend who hadn't touched a single thing on his plate.

"You know, it's not logical to avoid new foods. They might actually be healthy for you."

"I'm checking to see if my kichi bugs will have an adverse reaction to the food if I consume it. I'm not eating just for myself you know," Shino remarked casually.

"I know, but I really don't think chicken tenders dipped in ketchup and grape soda is going to kill you. If anything it will put some color into your cheeks. You're way to pale for a kid your age."

"My pallor is within acceptable range for the population that inhabits the village."

"Shino, you are talking like a computer again. You need to express some emotion, some sort of passion for life. You're in California for crying out loud. This is a state of passion!"

"I have never seen you like this before. You're usually very calm and reserve."

"Its just that you've been here a little over a week and you haven't made an effort to learn how to act like a civilian. You refused to go and see the sites, you didn't want take a boat ride around the marina because your bugs hate water. I'm running out of ideas of what to do for fun."

"I read on bulletin board an advertisement for assistance in a new project dealing with insects. A group of seniors and professors are trying to discover a gene sequence that would make the Africanized honey bee less violent. I read the research available on the bee. It's quite extraordinary that a colony would display such aggressiveness. The death toll is much too high in my opinion. I feel I could contribute greatly to the project and help save lives."

"You want the truth Shino? I think you and your clan could help solve a lot of problems involving insects and arachnids in my world. Your knowledge could keep the entomologist happy for a very long time. Still that's your comfort zone and I would like to see you step out of it. You made great strides when you started talking with Hana, but you need to make a greater effort. I'm saying this as your friend Shino."

The bug user was quite for several minutes as he contemplated Dagwood's words. There was some merit to them. He did tend to flock towards activities that held his interest. He really was quite and didn't tend to experiment with new things. The point of this mission wasn't just to strengthen ties with allies. It was a mission to learn how to blend in with civilians and have fun.

"Dagwood, you are accurate with your assessment. I have not really tried any fun activities with you. Back in the village I am considered an adult so there is no time for fun."

"You may be an adult in the eyes of the village, but physically, cognitively, and socially you are a mid adolescent who needs to experience life so you can develop properly. I am so glad that Master Fung taught us some of those advance collage courses. So I have a suggestion of what we can do for fun once I'm done with class. I propose we go to the Berkeley Rose Garden They have a wide selection of exotic roses and the view is quite stunning. Afterwards we can see if there any performances at the nearby theater. Sound like fun?"

"It sounds very stimulating. I mean I think I'll have a good time. I shall meet you at your dorm room after class. In the meantime I will see if any of your fellow classmates would like to listen to my insights on hive minds."

"Okay, but don't go overboard Shino. You're suppose to be acting like a normal thirteen year old visiting his friend," Dagwood warned. Picking up his bag and camera he headed to his next class while Shino pushed up his new shades and walked to the science labs.

The next few hours passed quickly, but uncomfortably. It wasn't like Shino was nervous about being surrounded by a group of older and smarter strangers. What really was uncomfortable was how little they listened to him and how his thoughts and ideas on insects were considered impossible or mediocre. In this world the opinion of some visiting eighth grader was given about as much value as one would give a pile of dirt.

Shino was muttering under his breath to his insects about how this world was being unfair to him. "I can not understand the reasoning behind humiliating me in front of their discussion group. My idea of housing several colonies in a contained area and then studying their interaction would enhance their chances of identify genetic markers. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Bzzzzz."

"At least you agree with me. If this how civilians get important matters solved then I pity them. Nothing good can come out of group who doesn't work together to solve a conundrum."

"You know if you keep talking to yourself like that people are going to start questioning your sanity," an older redhead girl said. She was dressed in a takeni and skirt carrying a large amount of books in her arms. She was giving Shino the once over.

"So are you a genius prodigy or did you just come here to add your two cents into the zoology departments discussion group?"

"I am both if you must know. My IQ was measured to be about genius level. I'm here visiting my friend Dagwood Sequoia from Japan. I thought I could offer some insight to the zoology department's insect problem. My name is Shino Aburame. What, may I ask, is your name?"

"You're a polite one aren't you? My name is Dylan Schoenfield and I'm a freshman here. I'm studying to be an engineer. So you're a friend of Dagwood huh? I guess you've heard the rumors circulating about him. Word is he has some strange abilities and helped save the world from that crazy creature invasion a few months back. Know if it's true?"

"I would rather not speak poorly of my host. I will say that as long as I have known Dagwood he has been a good friend and kind soul."

"Straight to the point aren't you? Well I be happy to keep you company until your friend arrives. Don't worry I don't take advantage of younger men."

"Hmm?"

"You're not reacting at all normal. Makes a girl question which way your radar pointed. Are you gay? Bi? What's your sexual preference?" Dylan questioned him. She kept creeping closer and closer trying to put her hands on him. She stopped mere inches from Shino puzzled by slight buzzing she heard. "You hear that? It sounds like a swarm is on their way here!"

"Technically you are right. If you excuse me I have to find Dagwood. It was a pleasure to meet you Dylan. Perhaps I will see you again before my return home," Shino said curtly. Without a second glance he left the confused redhead standing by herself. This encounter was further proof that females were an elusive species.

"Females are very alluring, yet confusing creatures."

"Especially Dylan. That girl may be brilliant when it comes to mechanical engineering, but she has the etiquette of a roach. No offence Shino."

"None taken Dagwood. I am confused though why she was questioning me about my sexual preferences. That seems to be highly personal question."

"California girls are always on the prowl for a hot non gay guy to sweep them off their feet. Your just lucky your to immature for most of the girls on campus. Still, Dylan is right about one thing. You are polite and to the point. Good quality when searching for a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"As I have mentioned before I'm currently not looking for romance with any women, same age or older. I would prefer to spend my time breeding insects or training, then planning a date with a girl," Shino replied shortly. However, he couldn't hide the creeping blush that was crawling up his neck and on to his face. He felt his body reacting to the thoughts of girls nearby.

The little reactions didn't go unnoticed by Dagwood as the two hopped the cross town bus to the Rose Garden. He smiled thoughtfully. The kids may be adults in the eye of the village once they became ninja, but they weren't full adults until they completed puberty and growing. Shino didn't display it often, but he was being affected by puberty just like all his friends.

"I take it the Aburame clan is very logical when it comes to discussion of puberty isn't?" Dagwood questioned. Shino glanced over him, buzzing questioningly. "You know puberty is celebrated in many cultures as a time of change. You should really take advantage of this opportunity not only to learn more about blending as a civilian, but also as finding your male identity."

"Why the sudden interest in my sexual preference? I have a lot of time before I have to select a mate."

"You act like a drone Shino! It's kind of hard not to question your preference. I'm just trying to help you become a well rounded person. Love is a great think if you give it a chance. Ah, we've arrived. Come on your going to love the roses here. They smell like heaven."

The two teens walked the paths quietly listening to the sounds of nature and taking in the lovely scents. The view from the top of the hill was unbelievable. You could see across the bay and make out the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. All around them families and couples sat on Greek style benches enjoying sun and flowers.

"The atmosphere here is very calming."

"I know, it reminds me of home in the Redwood Forest. Oh you have to smell this one. It's a rose called a Mikado Rose. They're very hard to grow and even harder to get them to bloom. Legend has it that the goddess of the rose would grow a garden that protects the dream castle. At least that's the legend according Auara's romance novels."

"Regardless if it's true or not I enjoy this place. My insects informed me they have never tasted nectar so rich in sugar before. Considering they normally only eat chakra that is quite a compliment." Shino remarked. He fingered one of the blossoms, wondering he would ever get the courage to give flowers to a girl. He had a few fantasies about Kiba's sister since they had started hanging out, but she was five years older them him. The chances of the relationship working out were near zero.

They spent a few more hours touring the gardens and taking in the views. They asked the groundskeepers a few questions. Shino mentioned he might want to create a similar garden at his home compound. The grounds keeper gave him some seeds and some advice. After each receiving a rose they headed to the theater.

It was an interesting place for sure. Shino had never been to a theatrical performance before. He had a little trouble understanding the plot of "Media", but Dagwood was happy to explain the dynamics and symbolism behind the characters. It really was very interesting to see the relationship between Media and her estrangened husband Jason. The ending took him by surprise. How could a mother, even one who was witch priestess, kill her own children to take revenge on the father?

They two discussed the play in great detail as they made their way back to dorm room. Shino remarked that the twenty four hour story and chorus was very unique way to tell a story. Dagwood loved the words and costumes the best. After calling Shizune to let her know he was fine, Shino went to bed vowing to change peoples' impressions about him.


	9. Neji's Wild Ride

Neji was trying to keep his stoic, non expressional Hyugga face, but was failing miserably. The strange part was he didn't really care at all! He was enjoying his life and having a grand time racing motorcycles and mopeds, with Lu and the rest of her Spanish friends in the back streets of Madrid in the middle of the night. Apparently cycling was the number two sport in Spain after soccer. Upon arriving at Lu's five story mansion in Madrid the first thing she did was get him a moped license, so he could join her in the after dark festivities.

_Flashback_

After staying a few days with Lu in her home Neji began to understand where Lu's brash and behavior came from. Maria and Carlos were wonderful parents, but they were often away and more involved in their philanthropist activities then spending time with their daughter. This had led to their daughter rebelling and causing trouble. It wasn't really that different then his whole life is fated speech he use to give a year ago

When Lu got back from her collage classes she was ready to have fun. But first she wanted to mess with her favorite pretty Chico's mind. So upon finding him in one of the mansions many guest rooms she shouted a greeting "HOLA BONITA CHICO!"

"Hola Lu. It's nice to see you again. Your home is quite remarkable. It's almost as nice as the Hyugga Clan compound."

"Yeah, I don't lack when it comes to luxury items. So how did you enjoy the flight to Spain?""

"It was interesting to say the least. Hinata-sama didn't mention the unpleasant sensation that accompanied a person when they are several thousand miles in the air. I don't think flying is going to catch on in my world."

"Perhaps not Chico, perhaps it will. Your world is always changing and evolving. Maybe flying will become popular. So, now that you can speak my language fluently why don't we have some fun? I'm sure I can persuade Julio to drive us to the ring. There's an intense match tonight."

"What kind of match?" Neji inquired. He had read up on Spain's culture on the ride over so he was mildly prepared for anything that came his way. Some of the local customs confused him though.

"It's a bull fight. One of my favorite matadors is competing tonight. Santiago Moraz is one of Spain's top bullfighters. He has been known to spare the lives of the bulls so they may live to fight again. In fact several of his spared bulls have gone on to run in the annual Running of the Bulls Festival. I hope you can stomach the fight," Lu remarked.

"I'm sure that your primitive sport will not offend me. I intend to fully enculturatre myself into your society and take what I learn back to Kohona. This mission is to show us how to act like civilians and I intend to complete it with no problems."

"You really need to lose that I'm superior-then-the-rest-of-the-world complex. It gets so dull after awhile. After watching the bull fight you'll get over yourself," Lu quipped. She loved riling up the Hyugga boy's feathers. It was just too easy!

"I DO NOT have a superiority complex."

"Yeah, you do Neji. You may not acknowledge it, but you do. Your entire family has one just because of your freaky eyes. Let me tell you something Chico. In my world, you're going to be pitied because people are going to assume you're blind. You're going to have to work at earning their respect. Lady Tsunade sent you hear to learn how to be a civilian so you could connect with them. A ninja or Xiaolin warrior is nothing if they can't relate to their fellow humans. So drop the complex and come with me. I'm going to show you the wilds of my Madrid."

"Then what are we waiting here for sensei?" Neji joked. No way was this wild and reckless girl going to get the best of him. He would have the last word no matter what.

The two rode in the back of her limo through the narrow, but beautiful streets of Madrid. There were people walking, riding, and driving all over the place. The plants and animals were very different then what Neji was use to. Everyone seemed really friendly and dressed stylishly. They also talked very fast so it was hard to understand what they were saying. Finally they arrived at the stadium and found their seats. Lu was getting really excited and Neji had to admit he was curious about the bullfighting.

His eyes went wide as the event started. First, the brightly colored matador entered the ring carrying his saber and bright red cloak. He bowed and waved at the audience as they cheered and threw tokens of affections at him. With a final salute he shouted to let the great beast in the ring.

The resulting match was both exhilarating and horrifying at the same time. Neji was got up in the moment as the crowds cheered for the matador as he and his partners as they skillfully maneuvered the giant, bellowing beast. They slashed quickly, drawing blood and dodged as the beast charged. The bull nearly skewed him and his helpers in half several times. Finally the end came and the crowd was screaming for him to stab the magnificent creature in the heart ending its life. However, after such a brilliant fight and to please the animal cruelty protestors in the crowd, the matador allowed the beast to be escort out. He would be treated and returned to his pasture never to enter the ring again.

As they returned to the mansion Neji was quite. He couldn't believe what he just saw. That didn't seem like a sport at all. "Why did you bring me to that arena? That was not a sport. That was cruel and inhuman."

"Really? Seems to me what's inhuman is holding contests were teenagers try to kill each other so they can advance in the military," Lu remarked sarcastically.

"You can't be comparing the chunnin exams to something barbaric as bullfights!"

"Why not pretty Chico? You're doing it to me! Listen Neji, if you really want to know why I took you there it was to test a theory of mine," Lu explained, as they entered her residence. "From everything I have ever read or seen of you Neji, you are, in my opinion, way to tightly wound. Your clan's single mindness has nearly erased your ability to see things from another person's perspective. You lack certain qualities such as empathy or enthusiasm for fun. Don't give me that look. Tell me; before I showed you how to dirt board what did you do for fun?"

Neji sniffed at her. "There is no time for "fun" when you are training to be a top ninja. If you must know I enjoy a quite game of mahjongg."

Lu gave him an incrudelious look. "You… are… such….a…. geek. No wonder your entire family is a bunch of boring stiffs." Neji opened his mouth to protest and she closed his mouth for him. "Your family has many good qualities I'll give you that, but if your going to go in disguise as a civilian for a mission you need to be able to use something we call the other person's perspective to listen and help them. The scientific term is cultural relativism while my biker girls call it the big picture. Either way, you need to see different aspects of someone else life so you can truly understand and help them. Are you getting this?"

"Sort of Lu. I still don't understand how a bull fighting for his life against a human is supposed to teach me empathy."

"Well, you felt your heart strings tugging when you watched that match didn't you? I wanted you to feel a connection with the bull. The bull in my country symbolize; strength, power, danger."

"Like me, you're saying that I'm very much like the bull in the ring. Your comparison is somewhat accurate. But I'm not trapped inside a ring letting people cut and skew me," Neji said. His hand fingered the mark under his bandana remembering what he had been like before the Chunnin exams. He recalled how Naruto had changed him and then he remembered how Lu had changed him. She made him take risks in order push his body, to forget about decorum for a few minutes and ask the girl he liked out. She taught him to harness the power of lightning and use it unlike any other Hyugga. He had been like the bull in the ring for awhile, but now he was changing. He needed to see the world through more then just his clan's Byakukan.

"Now, that your brain has caught up with your heart I suggest we get some rest. Tomorrow night I'm taking you the wild side of Madrid society to have fun. I figure even a kid from a world that rarely uses motor vehicles needs to learn how to drive. So, I've arraigned for my driver to give you a crash course on mopeds while I'm in class tomorrow. I hope you don't crash and burn!"

The next day Neji was in his own private hell as he was taught the rules of the rode. It wasn't that hard to stay on the moped and work it. Anyone with half a brain could do that. No, the trouble came with remember all the rules of the road and avoiding others on the practice course. A few times he gunned the moped to much and nearly took out two riders who shouted cuss words at him and demanding why a blind kid was driving. Neji was getting sick of explaining that he wasn't blind and was wondering if he should just put in colored contacts.

"So I heard that your lessons this morning caused quite a stir. Jose said that you nearly took out the instructor when he demanded you make a U turn," Lu quipped, that night as she tossed him some new clothes. Designer clothes were good for daywear, but for night riding leather and jumpsuits were the preferred fashion.

"That instructor was worse then Gai sensei! He wouldn't listen to a word I said and criticized everything I did! I'm not use to such disrespect! I'm a prodigy and a Hyugga!"

"Which means nothing here Chico. In Madrid your nothing, but a punk deal with it. You sure you want to wear that bandana to the track? Your friend Naruto had the right idea when it came to wearing goggles as a fashion statement."

"I would prefer to keep my seal hidden. I know that to everyone else it looks like a tattoo, but I would rather not risk someone recognizing it."

Lu shrugged her shoulders and snapped her fingers as they entered the garage. Instantly the rows of lights sprang on revealing three rows of motorcycles. Harleys, Yamahas, Choppers, three wheelers. Some had side cars and others were custom built. Lu walked over and chose a bike with lighting painted all over the chrome and souped up engine. Pressing her hand to a secret panel a showcase of mopeds appeared on the far wall. Neji chose an electric blue one. Putting on their safety helmets they gunned their engines and headed off into the night.

They rode through the night streets weaving in and out between predestination, jumping curbs, and speeding through the alleys until the reached Lu's old cycling buddies. They were screaming "Lightning Lady! Lightning Lady!"

"You are quite popular here."

"You don't know the half of it. Word of advice don't drink anything anyone offers you. It could be laced with alcohol. Hola Eldora, Hola Javiera. Neji; these are my girls Eldora or Gold and Javiera or Java for short. They're the best female riders in all of Spain."

"You forgot to mention the best tattoo artist in the whole world Lighting. So, we heard you had a foreign boyfriend. This him?" Java inquired, as she scrutinized Neji. He didn't look that hot to her.

"Nah, he's a friend who's staying at my manor for a little while. Pretty Chico here already has a girl who can skew you with a knife if you try to steal her man."

"So, you ride often Neji or is this your first time at the track?" Gold demanded.

"We don't really have things like this were I'm from. I just got my moped license this morning."

"Then I guess it's my duty to induct you into our little group. Come pale eyes follow me. We're going to race. Hope that tan jumpsuit is fireproof."

"Be thankful it isn't green."

"Yeah, whatever. Time for you to face the fires of wild youth!" Gold shouted not noticing the look of horror on Neji's face. He couldn't believe there was a female version of Gai sensei! What had he gotten himself into?

_End Flashback_

That had been nearly a week and a half ago. Since then he had become one with the racers. He had won a few races and had couple of wipeouts. He partied into the night learning all about how to have enthusiasm for something other then training. Gold and Java were cool girls to hang with and once they saw his "tattoo" they had started giving to their customers. The idea of being a caged bird, but at the same time rebelling was too much irony to pass up. They had offered to give him a free tattoo anywhere he wanted and he accepted.

So Lu helped him pick one out and stood by as moral support as the girls went to work on his right bicep. He had decided to get the kanji for free bird tattoo on his arm. He wondered what his fellow Branch Members would think when the saw it.

"I have to say Chico your lucky that your forehead tattoo hasn't caused brain damage," Gold muttered as she inked the outline.

"Yeah, there are laws for health reasons against putting tats on your forehead. You should report whoever did that do you. At the very least see if you can remove it before your health suffers," Java added, as she colored the new tat.

"Trust me girls it's not going to be removed like that. If it could be I would pay for the surgery myself. You doing okay Neji?"

"It doesn't hurt at all. Your friends are quite good at what they do."

"That they are."

"Okay all done. We'll have to come back in a day or two to finish inking it and you'll have to keep the area dry and exposed, but its done for now. You like?"

Neji smiled at his tattoo and nodded. He couldn't wait to get back home and show it off.


	10. Hinata's Musical Concert

"Ahh, this is really soothing," Hinata sighed, in content. She was in the spa located in Crystal's family hotel getting a free spa day. She had already bathed in mineral hot spring water and been given a deep tissue massage. Now she was getting a facial along with a manicure and pedicure. It was so soothing!

"Are you enjoying your experience Ms. Hyugga?" Krista, her manicurist asked. She laughed lightly as the young girl before her blushed. "Your not use to pampering are you? Well, as the Hotel Snowflake Princess VIP guest your concerns are our number one priority. Please if your heart desires anything, please tell us and we'll get it for you right away."

"That's not…ne..necessary really. I don't..w. to be a burden for you," Hinata stuttered out. Underneath her mud mask she blushed furiously embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving just because she was the VIP guest.

"It's no trouble Ms. Hyugga. We're use to giving the highest quality of care to all our customers. Its why we a five star rating and are the best known place in all of Reiyvajik. Okay, a few more minutes with the mask and you'll be done. Afterwards we'll see about getting rid of those blemishes and adding waxing your body. Trust me your going to blossom into such a beautiful princess your boyfriend won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Krista gushed.

"Not that he can do that now right sweetie?" Olga, the facilist teased. It was really cute how their client kept fidgeting when the subject of her boyfriend came up.

. Three hours later a beautiful and relaxed Hinata rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite where Crystal and her parents lived. Elin-sama and Finnur-sama were very nice people. They had showed her around town including the fishing docks and the library. She was in awe of some of the manuscripts dating back to the 14th century.

"Looks like the princess of Kohona enjoyed her royal treatment," Crystal joked from the lounge. Textbooks were scattered all over table along with several different rock samples. Her assignment was to identify type, region, and density. It was an easy assignment since she has spent her whole life around rocks.

"I'm not a princess. I'm a clan heir!"

"Somehow I don't think Naruto knows the difference Hinata. He treats you right. And I know from the phone bill you two love birds have been chatting the night away. So, how are you enjoying the arctic chill at night?"

"It's certainly different then the weather back home. How are your classes at the University going? Have you come across anything interesting?"

"Well, yesterday was a review of the layers of the earth and the different types of rocks that can be found in the various regions around the world. We have a lab due next week where we identify over twenty different samples and provide a detailed record on each. With this type of workload I wonder if I'll ever be able to get back to training. I have to keep my skills up to par," Crystal admitted.

"I..I…would think you would enjoy a break from your strenuous training schedule," Hinata questioned.

"Oh I do enjoy continuing my education and working towards my goal Hinata. But I also have a responsibility to the world to keep my skills sharp. Chase and Guan are still investigating the new danger on the horizons. The twelve of us aren't about to be caught outside in thunderstorm without an umbrella to protect us from harm. I imagine your home life is similar, right?"

Hinata shivered as memories of her home life filled her mind. Things had improved greatly in the last few months, but life was still difficult at times. The pressure to be a good clan heir only had increased when the Elders had learned of her ability to use ice based attacks. This little break/mission was just the thing she needed to get away and recharge.

"Crystal-chan, I was wondering if…" Hinata started to say, but soon hesitated. She didn't want to impose on Crystal anymore then she already had.

"Yes Hinata? What is it? You can tell me. Believe me I could use the break before my brain erodes."

"T..that's funny. Uh I was wondering if we could do an activity together before I have to go home. I..mean everything I've learned or participate in so far has greatly improved my abilities as a kunuchie, but I don't know if they taught me to blend in with society yet. Not that I can go on undercover missions with my eyes."

"Trust me all it takes is some contacts and you can go on one. I might have an idea. My mother and father bought tickets to the Reiyvajik Musical Concert tonight. It's going to be a mix between our most famous folk music and some of the pop music that's sweeping my country. Our music style is so distinct because we focus on the lyrics having a certain rhythmic feeling at the end of the words. Oh you're going to have the time of your life! Have you ever been to a concert?" Crystal asked excitedly.

"N..no..not really. Music isn't very important to my family."

"Your joking Hinata aren't you? Music is the language all cultures share. It's the thing that soothes the savage beast. It's even been used to avoid wars or end conflict. What if you encounter an enemy in the future who is consumed with pain and rage that the only way to reach them is with music remind them to live in harmony."

"I…I…never thought about something like that before. It's an interesting idea. I wonder if Kurenai-sensei has ever thought of something like that," Hinata mused. The idea of music saving lives was an interesting thought, but she was bothered by the way Crystal had phrased her statement. Was she hinting about their future?

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted abruptly when Crystal dragged the poor teen into her room to find a little black dress for the evening performance. Hinata blushed furiously as she was stripped to her skivvies and forced to try on clothes. "Crystal-chan I don't think your clothes are going to fit me. Your at least a foot and half taller then me."

"That's why I'm looking through my old clothes. My mother is such a pack rat saving everything. Ah here we go, try this one on."

"Um it looks nice, but do you have anything that's no white?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Hmm your right. With your complexion you'll look like your getting ready for a funeral! Ah try this one. It's a dark blue and matches your hair."

Hinata slipped on the dress and looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress hugged her body showing off her curves. The neckline was A shape and it had a few decorative jeweled pieces. She looked very grown up. Crystal gave her some shoes and earrings to complete the look. "I…I…look like a princess now."

"Hinata, you always are a princess. I'm taking a photo to capture the moment. Besides I think a certain orange clad ninja would love to see you all dressed up!"

That night the family plus one walked the steps into the Reiychevck music hall for a night of beautiful and enriching compositions. Hinata was extremely nervous and stuck close to Crystal's side. "I didn't realize there would be so many people here tonight," she whispered, scared.

"Next to reading, music tops the lists of entertainment in my country. Relax, there's no reason to be scared princess."

"Crystal, stop teasing your friend," Elin warned her daughter.

"Sorry mother."

"If you ladies are done with the chitchatting I suggest we find our seats. The concert is going to start any minute now and we don't want to miss the national anthem now do we?"

"You play your anthem at the start of a concert?"

"Its just our way of showing pride Hinata. I'm sure Kohona has its own way of showing pride doesn't it?"

"Well, we don't have an anthem if you believe that," Hinata giggled as she sat down. They had prestige seats in private box and the view was tremendous. She could see all the musicians tuning their instruments and checking their music sheets. The chorus were checking to make sure their robes were on straight and testing their voices. The conductor rapped his baton on his stand as the lights dimmed. The concert was about to start!

Whatever sweet melodious sounds Hinata expected to hear she didn't get. The national anthem was very loud and vibrancies. The chorus voices were somewhere between bellowing and singing at times. The music vibrated inside her tiny frame and nearly destroyed her eardrums. After it was finished everyone was so busy clapping nobody noticed poor Hinata checking to see if her ears still worked.

Crystal glanced down at her friend and laughed. "Not what you were expecting was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Are all the compositions tonight going to be as loud?"

"Most of it, though some of it will be even louder. If it gets to loud you can go to the girl's room. Trust me thought the music is very secular and it's mostly about elves, fairies, trolls and ECT. Trust me when you hear the pipe organ play you'll be on the edge of your seat."

So Hinata decided to listen to the rest of the concert. As the hymns began to play she closed her eyes and let the music fill her mind. After awhile she forgot how loud it was and could see the words come to life in her mind. The sweet sounds of the langspil and fi^ola carried her away to times past. It was the most amazing experience of her life.

All too soon the concert was over and everyone stood up to give the musicians and singers a standing ovation. Hinata clapped the loudest of the small group. "That was amazing! I've never heard anything like it before!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the performance so much Hinata. Most foreigners can't appreciate our ancient music," Elin told her warmly.

"If you like we can purchase a copy of tonight's performance for you if you like," Finnur offered her kindly.

"Oh, I couldn't impose on you for something like that!"

"It's really no trouble Hinata. Just think of how much fun you and Naruto can have listening to the concert together. Or better yet think how your family will react to it!"

"In that case, well what are we waiting for? I'll need several copies if I'm going to get the whole clan to listen to this," Hinata joked as they went to make their purchase. Truly tonight was a wonderful night.


	11. Kiba's Color Festival

Kiba was struggling to kneel and stay quite as Stacey's father lit the candles surrounding his idols of Shiva, Vishnu, and Brahma. Her mother offered up several baskets of fruits and the family began their daily prayers. Once down, Stacey herself decided to read a passage from the Bhagavad-Gita. Once done her family got up and prepared to go outside and attend the Hindu festival known as Holi or the Festival of Colors.

"Man Akumara, when I heard we were going to learn how to act while undercover I never expected this. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Arf! Arf arf!" Akumara barked in agreement. He was tired of Stacey's young nieces and nephews tugging on his tail and chasing him all over the apartment complex. He also was trying to avoid being eaten by some of the hungrier members of society.

"I never thought I see the day when Kiba Inuzuki would run from a mission," Stacey commented wittily.

"Are you calling me a coward?!"

"Arf!"

"No, I'm saying its easier for you to tuck your tail between your legs and hide in my family's home, instead of joining us out on the streets of Mumbai to celebrate one of my religions most important festivals."

"Besides, young Kiba, I thought that the festival would be very enlightening. Not many foreigners get the honor to participate in such a momentous occasion. I'm sure that your home of Konoha doesn't have something like this now does it?" Anil Hindi, Stacey's father, questioned him. The boy and his dog greatly intrigued him because he had never seen such a close partnership. Not to mention someone who could tell him if the food in his restaurant was fully prepared by smell alone.

"We must hurry my love. I promised your sons and their wives we would go the Holi Bonfire together. Don't forget to bring the dung cakes. Rajah and Jahil are bringing the Aarid wood. Neela, Vitiate, and the children will have the grain. Oh it's going to be a glorious bonfire and tomorrow, the Dulhendi will be in full swing!" Chandra, Stacey's mother, exclaimed excitedly. Holi was her favorite festival and she was glad that her daughter was home to celebrate the event with her.

So that's how Kiba found Akumara and himself carrying an armload of dung cakes, (which actually didn't smell too bad), down the streets. It was difficult to maneuver around all the spectators and dancers. His ears were ringing with all the songs and chants the Hindu people sang.

"How much further is it? My arms are killing me!"

"Arf, Arf!" Akumara barked at his partner. He was telling him to suck it up and be a man. Besides he had it harder being smaller and on the ground.

"Do you have to keep complaining? What's the matter Kiba I thought you be all excited! Tonight we light the fires in celebration that we are burning the demoness Holika away and protecting ourselves from evil," Stacey commented, over her shoulder, as she carried the food for eating. The dung cakes were for the fire to help it burn.

"Well, I guess burning away a demoness is kinda cool, but I still don't understand why tomorrow your going to be throwing color bombs at each other. I mean what's the significance?" Kiba questioned.

"It's a bit complicated to explain to a non Hindu, but I'll try. Think of this as practice for when you're undercover. As a ninja you're expected to know and respect a cultures tradition. By respecting them the people will be more than willing to hide you if you're injured from your enemies. According to our teachings the king of all demons, Hiranyakashipu, was granted a boon from the God Brahma. The boon stated that he could not be killed during the day or night, inside or outside his home, man or animal, and lastly not by astra or shasta. After awhile he grew arrogant and dangerous. He demanded the people worship him as God. Only his son, Prahlda, a devoted servant of Lord Vishnu refused. Hiranyakashipu tried several time to kill him only fail, his last attempt costing him the life of his daughter Holika. Finally, Lord Vishnu came and killed him in a way that didn't break any of the boons rules. So we celebrate with a bonfire and festival of colors representing the great universe. You understand now?"

"Whoa, that was an amazing story. I never would have thought something as cool as that had anything to do with me lugging smelly cakes to a bonfire!"

"Arf!"

"Oh really? I thought your nose could sniff out anything. Even be able to smell the truth behind a religious festival. Do you recall when my friends and I first came to your village? Remember when we battled how I was determined to show you having faith in a higher power can help you accomplish the impossible? It helped you learn how to spin vertically while emitting a high burst of flair didn't it? It also helped me learn how to fight with a partner better coordinate my attacks while in a horizontal position," Stacey recalled fondly. She was still smiling when her young nieces Lotus and Opal along with their brother Krishna started jumping all over her excitedly. They were all so eager to get the bonfire started.

"Anastasia! Anastasia! Did you bring the treats?" Opal shouted. The six year old was jumping up and down. Not at all acting like the controlled and calm person she normally was.

"Oh look at the cute doggie! Can we play with it after the Purihot lights the fires?" Lotus, eight demanded. She rushed over to pet Akumara who dropped his plate of foods and hightail it over to Kiba. He quickly climbed up his pant leg into his shirt whimpering. "Oh I'm not going to hurt you doggie! I just want to play with you some! Hey mister are you and the doggie going to take part in the color fest tomorrow?"

"You bet! Akumara and I are going to paint you guys all the colors of the rainbows your parents won't be able to find you!" Kiba boasted.

"Not if Stacey gets the drop on you first! Father says that she has perfect aim sense she's an artist. We're all going to be walking canvas for her to use her creativity on tomorrow!" Krishna warned him. The ten year old should know. Last year she had managed to make nail him in so many chromatic colors his friends thought he was a walking advertisement.

"But that's not until tomorrow son. Right now your aunt has to help us prepare for the bonfire. So, Kibo or Kida, or whatever your name is you and your mutt bring those cakes over here so we can get the wood ready. Tonight's fire is going to be a doozy!" Jahil said, laughing and chugging down his alcoholic drink. His wife shook her head and just led him back to the barrel so they could prepare the fire.

The festival was in full swing as families prepared their bonfires. The dung cakes were placed at the bottom of barrel, followed by the grain, and lastly the wood was stacked inside. As dusk fell the Hindu worshipers started singing, chanting, and eating treats. At the apex of the chanting the Purihot lit the fires sending the sky ablaze. Kiba and Akumara were knocked flat on their butts from the force of the fire when they got to close.

"Whoa, that's more powerful then an exploding tag!"

"That's what happens when you burn Aarid wood! Come on Kiba use that bellowing voice of yours and starts chanting now will you? Yahoo!" Stacey exclaimed. She was dancing and cheering happily as the fires burned higher and higher. All around the two teens and one mutt her family chanted and sang in delight.

"This is crazier than all of your littermates wanting to dog pile on us when were training isn't it? Oh well! Kurnai-sensei did say I need to learn to go with the flow now didn't she? Who knows maybe I can pick up a cute girl while I'm here. I mean I'm quite the hunk right Akumara?"

Akumara decided to give him a look that clearly said, "You must be joking right?" He had a lot of faith in his partner, but when it came to the ladies he wasn't the sharpest sire in the pack. He would lay his bones on Stacey's nephew Krishna getting a date before Kiba and the kid was ten!

The celebration went well into the night as the fires consumed the offerings. Everyone was bone tired when they got home and they still had to prepare the colored balls and pouches for tomorrow. They took shifts using traditional ingredients to mix the paints together then package them together. Finally a little after two everyone was able to go to bed.

Kiba was half hanging off the futon drooling with Akumara using head as bed, when he was rudely awakened by someone throwing a smelly and painful pouch of bright green paint all over him. "Wh… what…? Whose there?! Who's attacking us?! Akumara where are you boy?!"

"Woof arf!" Akumara moaned. His fur was two tone. His back was a cobalt blue and his front was a crimson red. He whimpered unhappily. Now he would have to take a bath! Ew!

"What's the matter? I thought they taught you ninja's constant vigilance," Stacey laughed. She knew Kiba would get her later so she wanted to throw the first punch in their private war. To that end she was loaded down with tons of balls and pouches filled with colored dye. "Sorry for the rude awakening, but you were sleeping through the best part of the holiday! Come on the day has just begun!"

"Oh it's on girl! You are going down!" Kiba growled playfully. He snatched a pouch from a nearby counter top and hurled it at Stacey. She bent backwards and the pouch sailed into the kitchen nailing Chandra as she entered the room. "Oops. I am seriously in the doghouse!"

"KIBA INUZUKI! You are a guest in my home! As such I expect you to obey certain rules. One of those rules is no throwing colored pouches in the house! We celebrate Dulhendi outside in the streets! You are going to clean this up now or you're not going to the festival! Stacey, you help him and no complaints young woman!" Chandra commanded. Both teens obeyed her instantly afraid of what she would do if they didn't.

"Your mom is as scary as my mom," Kiba whispered, as they scrubbed the paint of the walls.

"I think she's scarier! I mean your mom can rip you to shreds. Mine can design a prison of no escape."

A short time later the two teens plus one were accompanied by Stacey's folks. All over the street people were laughing and cheering. Several of the older generation were drinking and eating away. The younger generation were playing games and tossing paint all over the place drenching anyone who came to close.

"Alright you two go have fun. Chandra and I are going to meet up with Rajah and Jahil for some drinks. Vistani and Neela will be with the kids down the road. Don't damage any property and don't get to messy," Anil warned them playfully.

"Don't worry sir. After Stacey's sneak attack there's no way Akumara and I will be jumped. Let's go buddy! We have a mission to complete. Nail everyone else before they nail us!"

"Arf!"

The boys took off into the streets with Stacey right behind them. They ducked and weaved around people getting paint over the clothes. They managed to land a few counter offences, but a majority of the time they got nailed hard by passerbyers. It sucked not being able to use his training, but Lady Tsunade had ordered them to act like civilians.

Eventually they caught up with the kids and their moms who were already tie dye colors. The kids launched an attack at Kiba, who rolled out of the way and tackled them into the ground dying them a bright orange that would have made Naruto proud.

"I told you I get you kids first!"

"The day isn't over yet Kiba!"

"Yeah were still going to get you!"

"Let's play!"

It went on for hours, the festival, and would continue for a few more days. By the time it was complete both Kiba and his beloved dog had permanent paint stains in their hair/fur that were bright red with a hint of blue. Their clothes had nearly been destroyed by the splatter, but remarkably saved by Chandra. All in all it was a festival, not to mention a lesson, in civilian life that Kiba was sure to never forget.


	12. Ino's Shopping Trip

Ino was getting very hot and sweaty even in an air conditioned security control U.S. Embassy. Since arriving in the modern day oasis city she hadn't adjusted to the climate. It was very dry and arid during the day and windy and freezing at night. Also, she found it difficult to have her every step and all her actions scrutinized by the security at the Embassy. Auara's parents were diplomats involved in heavy political battle with the Egyptian government. The family bodyguard, Juliet, was driving her nuts. She was a ninja not an invalid! She didn't need to be monitored twenty four hours a day.

"How can you possibly like this? I feel like I'm going insane her! I can't get a moment of privacy," Ino whined. The Embassy was no nothing like Hokage's Tower. Instead of planning missions and trying to pinpoint Orichimaru and his gang, the people here were worried about religious freedom, rights to oil fields, and trade tariffs. It was too deep and over her head at times.

"My government's troubles are not what you are expecting right? My parents try to do what is best for both their countries. It can be difficult at times when you feel national pride for both countries," commented Auara entered the suite. She had been attending her dance/acting classes at Cairo University and had just returned home with Juliet.

"How can you have allegiances with two different countries when you should be loyal only to one?"

"It's because I hold duel citizenship in both the U.S. and Egypt that's how. My great-grandparents on both sides immigrated to the U.S. in the 1930' took with them all their hopes and dreams along with their culture and customs. Over they decades a few traditions where abandon. Finally my parents decided to give back to their ancestral home. They became heavily involved with anything to do with Egypt. I was born in this Embassy and spent a lot of time here growing up except for return trips to the U.S. so my parents could make their reports. So you can see why I have pride in my two countries."

"Whoa, that's amazing. I guess I never thought it was possible to stay loyal to two different countries before. Back home one's loyalty to village and the Hokage are above all else even clan duty. That's drilled into us from the start."

"Sounds like your village has the right ideas when it comes to loyalty. When I was in basic training learning to protect my principle charges we were instructed to place our absolute trust and loyalty into them. It goes against my code, what you would call a nindo, to abandon my principle charge and go against their wishes," informed Juliet. The female bodyguard was cleaning out her Six Saucer preparing to load in another round.

"You're the toughest kunochi I've ever met besides Lady Tsunade. Just how powerful are you?"

"Before being assigned to the mistress family eighteen years ago I protect three major governmental officials and their children. I have assassinated over a dozen would be murderous. I have perfect marksmanship, can dissemble a bomb in under ten seconds blindfolded, and I have extensive survival training knowledge. When you are a bodyguard especially, a female in country that sees's you as a lesser; you need every advantage in the world to survive.

"Isn't that always the case with girls? Even in the Leaf village male shinobi outnumber female kunochi three to one. I had to double my training efforts just to keep up. That and showing up Forehead!" Ino said proudly. So what if Sakura was the primary apprentice to Lady Tsunade and knew more medical jutsu? She was the one with the clan techniques and greater stamina oh yeah!

"If only more people had your enthusiasm. Then perhaps something's would be different here. Mistress, since your parents are in meetings for the remainder of the day I am free to accompany you and Ms. Yamanaka to the Khan El-Khalili," Juliet calmly announced. She had finished cleaning her gun and was checking the rest of her equipment. Tying back her long hair and inserting her headset she was ready to go.

"The Khan El-Khalili? What in the world is that?" inquired Ino. She was trying to decipher the words in her mind. She may know how to read, write, and speak Arabic thanks the Babel Stone, but that didn't mean she always comprehended what she heard.

"The Khan El-Khalili is the oldest outdoor bazaar in all of Egypt dating back to time of the pharaohs. Most of the citizens who live in Old Cairo depend on the bazaar as livelihood. This place is also a hot spot for tourist which in turn helps the Egyptian economy greatly. You're going to love the wares they sell Ino," Auara readily assured her friend.

"Oh believe me I love shopping! Every time we get down time from a mission I drag Shikamaru and Choji off to the mall. You never know how heavy your purchases will so it's good to have extra muscles on hand," Ino lectured. But then she looked at Aura in confusion. "Wait, why are we going shopping? I already know how to do that and Shizune said to try avoiding purchasing to many souvenirs to take back with us because she didn't know how it would affect the jutsu."

"Typical weak female mindlessness I shall explain on the way. Let's get into the car shall we," Juliet intoned. Without waiting for a reply she hustled the two girls out of the suite, through the Embassy Halls, out to the garage and strapped them into the car. After checking to make sure the car was safe and there were no bombs the driver drove to the bazaar.

During the drive Juliet lectured Ino as one would do a toddler. She informed her that the market place was an excellent spot for training whether you're a ninja or a bodyguard. The many variables and possibilities made it a great place to train. A girl could learn the in and outs of selling different wares, how to spot black market property and return it to who it belonged. Heck she could use her purchases to take out and attacker. Juliet herself had done so with nothing more then a pile of fish, a basket, and a bolt of cloths during her final training exercise. Since she successfully completed the mission she had special tri colored diamond on her right shoulder. This mark was like the ultimate pass to anywhere in the world.

Finally the car arrived in Khan El-Khalili and the three got out. Juliet instructed the driver to meet them later and predetermined location. After surveying the bazaar and taking into account every possible escape route and location of an enemy sniper she nodded. "We may proceed forward. Mistress Auara, I believe this is your show."

"Thank you Juliet. Come on Ino don't drag your feet. Watch your step and please try to avoid knocking anyone's stall over. Follow the nuances of society that I taught you and watch what I do okay?"

"Got it! Is the anything else I should now?" Ino asked readjusting her head scarf. As tourist she was required by law to wear one, but it did show her respect to the primary Islamic community.

"Yes, it's important that you learn how to haggle and barter with the services here. Its tradition and if your not very good at it you can insult someone's honor greatly. I would advice you think very carefully before speaking. Do you understand our money system?"

"Yes, I remember what you taught me. So what stalls are we going to visit first?"

Auara used a come here gesture and led both Juliet and Ino deep into the market. Ino's eyes were bugging out. She had never seen or heard so many strange sights. Heck, even the smells were different. The food was very different then what she was use to. Ino stopped in her tracks for a moment to admire some flowers when she got plowed over by men. She hit the dirt scraping her palms and tearing her clothes.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Why don't you ah!" Ino yelped as she was backhanded. A bruise was starting to form on her face as the two men glared at her angrily. They cursed her in old Arabic. "Um I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

The man raised his arm to hit her again when grabbed his wrists bending it painfully back forward. After several seconds she released the man and flashed her badge. "Good afternoon gentlemen. As you can properly guess my young charge there is under the protection of the Embassy. I hope there won't be anymore threats."

"None."

"We'll be leaving now."

"I warned you Ino to watch what you say here. Your big mouth could cause an international incident so kindly zip it. Now, Mistress Auara is waiting for us. She wants your opinion on some curio," Juliet commanded. Dragging the girl by her hair she led her to a stall three feet away selling typical curios pieces of Egyptian history. After depositing Ino next to Auara she stood straight waiting for further threats.

"I warned you about being polite in this society. Now let's have some fun shall we. Logically all these pieces can't really be from the mid or late dynasty despite how they look. A good way to check is to see if they have cubes in them and that the material they are made off. Ah this isn't a history lessons, it's a shopping one," Auara said giggling a bit. Brushing back her braids she began again, "Okay what I want you to do is pick one of the curios and see what you can learn about it. Afterwards haggle with Mana her for a price. Once that's done we'll continue on. At the end of the day I expect you to know everything there is to know about running your own stand. Think of it like those kunochi lessons you took only with a real reason."

"No problem Auara. I'm going to redefine the meaning of shopaholic!"

Ino strolled up to the stand confidently and randomly selected a piece of curio, a small statue of Horus, and started to examine it. She could see how much hard work and handmade details went into the piece. It felt heavier then she imagined. She gently rubbed the statue to check for signs of forgery. Once satisfied the piece was real she opened her big mouth and started poorly haggling.

"This piece is exquisite. I've never seen something like this before. Horus right? I have to say for such a modern piece it really does look like it thousands of years old. So how about I pay you a reasonable 300 rubies for it. So what do you say?"

"Are you deliberately trying to offend me child? I can tell when someone is trying to flatter me so they can cut an unreasonable deal for me!" the merchant lady shouted. She was visibility upset and ready to make a scene.

"But I really meant what I said! How about I give you four hundred rubies then?"

"I wouldn't touch your money you idiot child!"

"Hey, I ought to," Ino started screaming, raising her fist to pound the poor merchant when Juliet grabbed it and painfully held it Ino looked at her angrily, but one look from the female bodyguard caused her to feel embarrassed. "Ugh sorry?"

"I thought any friend of my mistress would have better manners. After all Auara is the politest child I have ever known. Perhaps if you watch her haggle the price you will learn a thing or two about etiquette and protocol. Mistress, would you please demonstrate?" Juliet said.

"Gladly, my friend didn't mean to offend you she just doesn't get it. You wares are great, but their nothing special. I mean I saw better wares at Jakul's stand. You care to convince me I'm wrong?" Auara challenged the merchant.

"Hah Jakul's should spit in camel's eye for luck! His wares don't compare to mine! Mine use original painting methods and I bake them in traditional methods unlike him! I also add unique detail to all so each is different. Worth at least five hundred!"

"I don't know they seem to be on the small side and I thought I detect some cracks. I think they deserve three fifty."

"Cracks? I assure you mine don't have any cracks. I can offer you a bigger one if that is your wish say four fifty."

"Still to rich for my blood and still think that weights off. Are you sure you didn't find them? My final offer is three seventy five. Take it or I go elsewhere."

"You drive hard bargain. Alright three seventy five it is and I'll throw in an extra one for such good haggling. Here you go and come again," the merchant lady said. She picked up the wares and wrapped them up and handed them to Auara. Auara gave the proper farewell and headed over to Ino smirking.

"_That's_ how you barter in Cairo. Here's your purchase. Now learning about what you bought can help you blend in and in the worse case scenario you can break it over an attacker's head to slow him down," Auara lectured. She was enjoying teaching someone else the skills she acquired over the years. "You want to try again? Maybe find a little keepsake for your boyfriend or team."

"Now that's a challenge I can win. You'll see by the end of the day I'll be an expert at this," Ino vowed. With that thought in mind the three females continued their shopping purchasing clothes, food, and even a few pieces of jewelry. By the end of the day Ino was expert when it came to bartering. She couldn't wait to get back home and show everyone her brand new skills.

"Today was such a great day! I had a lot of fun and look at all the great bargains we got. I was able to pick up something for everyone. I hope they like what I got them."

"I'm sure they will enjoy everything you purchased, but we have one more stop to make before returning to the Embassy," Juliet said, giving the directions to the driver.

"Oh what's that?"

"See for yourself," Auara said stepping out of the limo. A few feet away was a roped off section of the Nile River free of crocodiles and a lot of the other dangers with swimming in the river. Already in the water were tons of people, most skinny dipping. It was a sight like any other.

"You want to go swimming in the river? I don't even have a bathing suit!" Ino sputtered.

"Its okay, you can strip to your undergarments. You said you were hot. Come on its fun and no one has to know. Are you chicken?" Auara teased already in her skivvies. With a laugh she darted off with Juliet right behind. Not one to miss the fun Ino got into her bra and underwear and ran full speed for the river, finally able to cool off.


	13. Shikamaru's Cooking Lesson

Shikamaru was staring out the windows watching the clouds go by. He wished he could just go sit on the beach and sleep. Instead he was doing the worst thing in the world. He was_ working as a garbage boy_ in the restaurant that Callie's dad was head chef at. His arms ached from taking out gigantic trash cans every day, his fingers pruned from washing loads of dishes, and his nose would never be the same after sorting the discarded food for the less fortunate. His only consolation was that when he returned to the Dreamwalker's residence for the evening meal he could play strategy games and help Mrs. Bindi Dreamwalker with her architectural designs.

"This is so troublesome," he muttered. "I thought the worst thing I would encounter is trying to decipher the slang here. I didn't expect to be doing hard labor on this mission." He winced as he was hit on the head with a soup ladle by the souse chef. "What was that for?"

"Stop lollygagging around mate. We've got the lunch rush to deal with and you need to pick up the speed wallaby. Now get moving or I'll have you quartered," Frank, the souse chef, told him. "Honestly mate, the way you drag your legs one would think you had red gum stuck to your feet."

"Right. I really doubt I would have sap from a tree located 50 KH. from here on my shoes. I was thinking why don't you get someone else to do this job? Like say someone with a smaller intelligent," Shikamaru tried to reason with them.

"No back talking garbage boy! Now get rid of that trash and get back here so you can start scrubbing the pots. If I hear you mouth off one more time or even think about taking a break I'm going to throw you in the oven and serve you for dinner!"

Shikamaru gulped realizing that Frank wasn't joking. Deciding it was wiser not to argue with him he did as he was told. While he was scrubbing his hands raw he took note at how well organized the kitchen was. There were at least ten different chefs, a dozen cooks, and twelve servers. It was like a well oiled machine. Chop, pour, mix, and serve. Nothing was wasted and the food did smell great.

"I bet Choji would love this place."

"Yeah, but he would probably eat it all and then what would they serve?" Callie remarked, sliding in through the backdoor. She had just finished her latest cooking class at the University of Sydney, the oldest university in Australia, and decided to give Shikamaru a hand. After all her first winter job was helping out here after school for minimum wage.

"Heh your right about that. My buddy certainly has an appetite. How's school going? Did my advice on your math homework help?" Shikamaru inquired. He decided that as long as he was stuck doing manual labor, he should try stimulating his brain. Her math problems weren't really that hard, but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah, it did thanks. Oh and my mom wants to bake you a cake tonight. Thanks to your brilliance she was able to come up with a design for the reconstruction project downtown. Your recommendations for the building materials and how to avoid pollutants during reconstruction helped speed along the project. I still can't believe that a lazy bum like you is so smart."

"Well appearance can be deceiving," Shikamaru retorted. Many people underestimated the Nara clan because they were lazy and didn't put much effort into anything. Just because they didn't have muscles like the Akimichi or flashy jutsus like the Yamanaka clan didn't mean he was without skills. He wasn't watching what he was doing and he dropped a heavy bronze pot on his foot. "OW!" He started hopping up and down on one foot cursing. Boy it hurt like hell!

"You're a klutz you know that," Callie laughed secretly pleased. If this didn't remind Shikamaru to pay attention when you're working nothing would. Putting the pot in the sink she dragged him to her father, Yami, who was preparing his famous witchee grub puree mixed with kangaroo steak and mixed fruit salad. He sniffed each dish and tasted a tiny morsel. He frowned for a moment before adding a dash of rosemary and pinch of basil for flavor. This time he was satisfied with the taste. "Darwin, Cherese, take these orders to table five and hurry it up."

"Right away Master Chef," Cherese said snatching up the plates. With great care she balanced the dishes and strode out into the main floor confident.

"Don't worry boss your customers will be sure to love your new sauce. It's to die for," Darwin added as he hurried after Cherese with some specially blended juice.

"Hey Dad, do you think you could take a look at Shika's foot? He dropped a pot on it."

"Sure, come into my office. I'm sure I have some bandages and ice we can use. I'm surprised Shikamaru. I know that your clan keeps herds of deer for medicinal purposes among other things. So why is it that you're lazy and have such a poor work ethic?" Yami inquired. He was already examining his guest foot. It wasn't broken thank God, but it was badly bruised. Packing some ice around it he added a few traditional Aboriginal herbs before wrapping a bandage around it. Satisfied that he had done all he could he looked at his "garbage boy" waiting for a response.

"Why are you two so shocked by my laid back attitude? You know that I rather think of a solution to a problem then expend energy on something troublesome. It makes me an effective leader on missions. It's why I was given the rank Chunnin."

"It just goes against everything my people, the Aboriginals, believe. Our people have survived genocides attempts, famine, and disease by working together and giving a hundred and ten percent. My father is our community's shaman leads by example. He is a great inspiration and I'm lucky to have him in my life. He is a great mentor and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Do you have someone like that in your life?"

"My sensei Asuma. He really pushes me and has taught me a lot. He's always going on that I can play shogi after I do a couple more pushups. I guess a little more effort wouldn't hurt anyone," Shikamaru admitted. He tested the weight on his foot and after a few tries he could walk on it. "It feels better already. Thank you. So I guess its back to taking out the garbage."

"Yep, there's no rest for the weary. Callie help him out best you can. And can you do something about his hair? It's going to get into the food," Yami ordered his daughter. He didn't want to get a visit from the health inspector or the owner if one of the customers complained about hair in their food.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll make sure Shikamaru puts on a hair net. Come on garbage boy we have dishes to finish and counter tops to clean off," Callie remarked heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh joy. Some mission this is turning out to be. One endless D ranked mission," Shikamaru muttered. He had to react fast as a broom and dustpan were tossed at him. He looked at the Dragon of Darkness confused. "I thought we were going to finish the dishes and clean off the counters."

"Oh we will, but I don't think the meaning behind this job has sunk into your head yet. You see the rest of the Dragons understood why you complained about the D ranked missions. Peeling spuds and rescuing lost pets doesn't sound like a glamorous mission for a ninja, but they didn't have to be so boring. We used the Wu all the time when doing chores to speed them up and have fun. It's also a great training exercise."

"I know that. Truth was I preferred those lazy ranked missions to Chunin ranked missions I receive. There is too much pressure and to much chance of failing. My mom nagged me endlessly saying that failure is part of being human"

"She's right you know despite the nagging. So if you mess up once it's the end of the world? Look, take it from a Shoku warrior everyone makes mistakes no matter what their rank is. The point of the matter is to grow from them. I can't reveal the future of your world for obvious reasons, (plus I don't know how accurate your magna is), but I can tell you this. If you want to grow into a true ninja you need to start acting like your part of a team. Yes, your use to working with Ino and Choji with Asuma guiding you, but you need to learn to work with multiple people at many different tasks. That's the purpose of civilians taking on part time jobs especially at your age. Thirteen year olds in my world don't make life or death decisions. They are more concerned about saving money for luxury items. So, why don't you get to sweeping and I'll take counter tops. By the time were done I hope you start to get why Lady Tsunade sent you here."

So after placing a hairnet on his head Shikamaru put on some gloves and an apron and started sweeping the floor. Callie was washing the dishes as fast as humanely possible and handing them pack to the chefs so they could continue cooking. A few times they both had to pivot on their feet and squeeze themselves into very tight corners to avoid getting run over by cooks and servers. By the time the lunch rush was over Callie had gone back to school for her afternoon classes leaving Shikamaru trying to fix the oven after it wouldn't lit.

That night Shikamaru collapsed in his bed to tired to even go to dinner. He ached in places he didn't know he had. His brain felt like it was going to shut down as he repeated his entire work experience in his mind. All he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his time in Sydney, but he couldn't even manage to take a nap. He was worried that all this healthy work ethic the Dreamwalker's were installing in him was beginning to stick.

"Oh that's just great. I'm becoming a serious adult," Shikamaru muttered.

"Nah, you're just growing out of your teens to fast," Bindi assured her guest. "I don't know what kids your age does in your world, but around here they goof off or go to school. They aren't treated like mini adults quite yet. I brought you some vegemite to eat. It's good for you and will help heal your aches and pains."

"Thanks I'll eat when my mouth stops hurting, you're a lot different then my mom. She nags at me constantly telling me to stop being so lazy and get off my butt to work. She does the same thing to my dad. No wonder he's afraid to come home."

"I'm sure your mom doesn't scare your father. It's just the way your parents express their love for one another. Love can be a tricky thing especially if your lover comes from another community."

"Your husband you mean? He's a native Aboriginal and you're a fifth generation native to Sydney. How in the world do you make that work?"

"Curious to see if it helps you with your lovely Temari?" Bindi teased. She giggled when the boy started blushing furiously. Ah to be young and in love again. "There's nothing wrong with being attracted to a lovely young lady, especially one that can knock some sense into you with a giant fan. I have to get back to work. Finish your vegemite and then join Callie in the kitchen. I think she wants to show you something."

A while later after finishing his vegemite sandwich, which was quite delicious he strolled into the kitchen. He took note of all the food laid out and the pots and pans that were on the stove waiting to be used. "Are you going to teach me to cook? Isn't that a woman's job?"

"Oh is my father a female I don't think so. Cooking is a vital skill one needs to know how to survive. If you're undercover it would help if you could earn your keep by contributing to your hosts lives. Okay, first step is to wash thoroughly so you don't contaminate the food. Next make sure your ingredients aren't spoiled. Are you getting all this?"

"Yeah, I'm getting this. By the time I return home I'll know how to make six course meals," Shikamaru joked. He hated to admit it to himself, but learning to cook was a lot of fun and it was a very useful skill. Maybe if he cooked something low fat and delicious he could stuff Ino's mouth full so she wouldn't talk so much!

For the next three days Shikamaru continued taking out the trash and scrubbing floors. He built up a lot of calluses and his muscles had gotten bigger. He could feel his stamina and endurance growing everyday. His chakra reserves had doubled at least thanks to all his hard work. Maybe seeing how civilians lived their lives wasn't a waste of time. Determined to thank his hosts properly he made his favorite sign as he tried to figure out a solution. Snapping his fingers the answer was so obvious it was staring him straight in the face.

Two night's later Mrs. and Mr. Dreamwalker were surprised to find candles burning and silk tablecloth covering their dinning table. Their daughter was dressed in her traditional shawomen clothing smiling. Speaking traditional Pama-Nyungan she greeted them," _Mother, father it is our honor and privilege to serve two distinct individuals as yourselves. You two rest and the chef and I shall serve your favorites tonight."_

"Now this certainly is a treat. By all means serve us Callie and lets see how much you've learned," Yami instructed amused. His wife also sat down and began to munch on their appetizers consisting of vegemite & crackers with kiwi juice.

Ten minutes later Shikamaru appeared dressed like a master chef carrying two covered trays. He set them down in front of Yami and Bindi, showing his respect to the master chef. "Your first course of tonight will be fish and egg soup. Enjoy."

Bindi sampled the soup and shivered with pleasure. Nothing tasted better then fresh fish and eggs blended together in nutritious liquid. "That was almost as good as yours. Did you teach him that?"

"No, but I have to admit the kids got talent. Let's see how he does with the next course," Yami replied. Callie returned carrying plate full of roasted emu, a hearty selection of native plants, and side order of flavored red-tailed pipe snake. She also poured them some sour berry juice to wash it down.

Shikamaru was anxiously waiting for his dessert to rise in the oven. He barely acknowledged Callie as she came back into the kitchen to retrieve the next course in the meal, a piece of taro to tied them over until dessert. "Are they enjoying the meal?" he asked in hush tones.

"Everything's great you're doing a fantastic job. My dad's wishing he could take you on as his apprentice. How long until the nut soufflé is done baking?"

"Give me another ten minutes this isn't easy."

"Told you so. Give me five and I'll come back and help you," Callie told him. She hurried to serve the taro making sure they both got enough. She hastily retreated to the kitchen just in time to save Shikamaru's soufflé from deflating. Together they both served the desert waiting patiently to hear how well they did.

A little while later Yami finished brushing off the last crumbs from his mouth. He turned towards the two would be chefs sensing how anxious they were. "Both of you should be proud. Not only were you able to serve traditional dishes in a timely matter, but I could also taste the small improvising you came up with. I think you both have a solid future in cooking. You surprised me the most Shikamaru. When I first saw you I didn't think you could do much of anything. I owe you an apology."

"Thank you sir, but I should thank you. I really did learn a lot from your family and when I go home I'll take those lessons with me. I can't wait to surprise my mom. She's always wanted someone to cook for her!" Shikamaru laughed.


	14. Return to Kohona

At the Xiaolin Temple Sakura and Omi were flying their kites together one last time. In the two weeks since she came to this world Sakura was an expert when it came to assembling different types of kites. The one she was flying now was made of lightweight reeds with holes in them. When the wind passed through the holes a musical note could be heard. This type of kite had been used centuries ago by Chinese armies to give the all clear after battle.

"I'm really going to miss flying kites with you Omi. I'm not going to have a lot of time do this when I get back home. Between missions and training there isn't a lot of free time," Sakura admitted. She expertly pulled the string causing the kite to do a swoop before climbing again. The sweet sounds she heard strangely reminded her of Sausake. Her heart still hurt that her first crush had chosen to abandon his home in favor of power. As the melody continued to play she said a silent pray hoping one day her friend would come to his senses and come home.

"Sakura, I think you should whip out your kite. The rest of your ninja comrades will be arriving in the hour so you can return. If you miss your departure time you might be stuck here for awhile," Omi suggested helpfully already pulling in his kite. He would miss hanging out with Sakura. She was so smart and powerful. She was a lot of fun to hang out with.

"Your right Omi. Why don't you help me pack up? Your mom and Dojo should be returning soon. Its going to be a complete mess when everyone gets back and we should try to stay organized."

On the porch Master Fung was playing a game of Mai Jong against an anxious and nervous Shizune. She was already packed including the signed treaty of alliance, copies of elemental moves from the Dragon's Legacy Scrolls, and several rice wine bottles. The wine was Master Fung's gift to Tsunade stating a remarkable woman shouldn't drink herself into a stupor.

"You shouldn't let your focus stray Shizune. It will cost you the game," Master Fung said sliding in the last title he needed to win. "That's game. Shizune, stop biting your nails it's not healthy. The rest of the junior ninja should be returning in ten minutes. You're not going to miss the return window I promise you."

"What if they're not back in time? Lady Tsunade is going punch me right through the Hokage Monument if I miss the return jutsu," Shizune moaned. She had never been on the receiving end and she had no desire to be either. Once she started ranting she just couldn't stop.

"Even if Chakra and Dojo get them back in time there is still the matter of the debriefing reports that should be done before we return. Then we have to sort out their souvenirs from what can and can't go. What about changing back into proper attire? Not to mention will they be speaking the right language or will your Wu's power still hold on them?"

"Shizune relax please. The flowers in a garden can't blossom to their fullest if they don't allow the bees to pollinate them."

"Is that your way of saying if I don't let myself relax others might suffer?" Shizune asked amused. Master Fung had the most interesting way of teaching someone a valuable lesson. When she had gotten back from Beijing he had taken it upon himself to teach her some ancient Chinese healing methods. She could now mix plant and animal ingredients perfectly. Her skills with manipulating chi or chakra pathways with acupuncture were up to par.

"Yes it is. I fear that if the threat we are investigating comes to pass, boss our worlds will be on edge."

"Any word from your sister temple? Has Chase, Guan, and the Monk Council discovered what the new threat is?"

"Not entirely my young friend. Their investigation has revealed some disturbing evidence. Our threat seems to be a primal force given life. Chase described it as death and evil mixed together and given human form."

"Oh my Kami. Is he positive that your evil counterparts, the Royal Heylin Family, aren't responsible for this? Perhaps one of your other foes is using some sort of dark power to create this humanoid force?"

"Our other opponents are either jailed or not in a position to make to create such a being. Also, Valonia has given her solemn word by the power of the Heylin Flame she isn't responsible. I tend to believe her because she's always been honest in the past. Besides she and her daughters are currently eradicating the extreme evils and purifying them with her flame. No this threat is a danger to her and your world as well," Master Fung explained.

"How do you figure that? If the threat at this moment is nothing more then mass gathering of forces it can be stopped. Even if you don't stop it now won't it be isolated to your world?"

"Guan theorizes that the forces are gathering strength leaking out from the old gateways that were once used to travel from different realities. If that's true then once fully powered it could wreak havoc on any reality of its choosing. These are truly dark times."

"I'll be sure to warn Lady Tsunade about the possible threat after the Genin has finished giving her and their sensei's their debriefing report. With this in mind our alliance has to be stronger then ever. Are you certain you won't give me any information about the future?"

"As I told the Dragons when they went on their quest to become Shoku leaders the future is always changing and you can always change it if you believe," Master Fung said. He closed his eyes and debate about how he should phrase his next piece of advice. He couldn't reveal their future without causing damage to the timeline, but that didn't mean he couldn't give her a big old hint.

"Shizune, do you recall our conversation in the greenhouse earlier this week? When I told you about the different plants we were growing?"

"Yes, you mention that they were so healthy because Dagwood was so attentive to their needs. He waters them, make sure they get right amount of sunlight, and feeds them compost so they grow right. He even nurses them back to health when they get sick."

"Correct a gardener must be very attentive and work hard to bring out the best in garden. Having help ensures that all the flowers live and thrive, but a gardener also is weary of threats like locusts swarming to destroy them or hidden weeds chocking the life out of the garden. Only then can flowers truly bloom or leaves for that matter. Do you understand?"

Shizune understood the hidden meaning behind his words. He was trying to bend the rules without breaking them. Whatever dangers that Konoha would face in the future would come from both inside and outside. It would take the Hokage and the sensei's working together to make sure their ninja were strong and powerful. "Thank you for your advice Anthony. I'll be sure to pass it on to my Lady."

"Master Shizune their nearly here! Chakra just called and said they be landing in the next ten minutes!" Sakura called out. She was carrying her backpack as well as kite construction kit with her. She also was still wearing her Chinese outfit

"That's cutting it pretty close! Oh we better get to the courtyard. Master Fung, can you and Omi make sure we get everything through the portal?"

"It would be our honor. Omi, come along now please."

Ten anxious minutes later Dojo landed letting the ninja off while Chakra landed with all their souvenirs in the Silver Manta Ray. The Genin were all excited to be back together and talking all at once. Master Fung and Omi were doing their best to distribute the items to their proper owner while Shizune was calling for order. She had to cast the return jutsu in next two minutes if they wanted to get back home. After a quick goodbye Shizune casted the jutsu opening the portal back home. Using the power of the Ruby of Ramses Master Fung was able to float the acquired items through the portal after the ninja entered. When the last item had crossed the threshold the portal closed separating the two worlds once again.

"Goodbye ninja-sans! I hope to see you again one day!" Omi called out waving. He hoped that they had gotten home safely and not stuck somewhere. Until they heard differently it was back to mastering the Dragon Dance. He still couldn't pull it off right.

In Konoha Lady Tsunade was drowning her last sake before the inevitable return of the Genin teams. The past three days had been gloriously quite without Naruto barging into her office calling her baa-chan and demanding to go find Sausake. On the other hand it had taken her twice as long to finish the dreaded paperwork without Shizune helping her file it. Oh well things would be returning to normal soon. There was a knock on the door. Quickly hiding the sake she shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened revealing Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai. They had been taken advantage of their student's three days absence to train themselves and take a couple easy missions. "Ah glad you're here. Shut the door will you please? As you four know my assistant Shizune and your Genin are returning here today after spending two weeks in our allies, the Xiaolin Dragons, world. After their official debriefing I would like it if you spent a little time with them learning about their time there before realizing them to their families. I'm sure they're families are anxious to see them."

"Hokage-sama, do you wish us to continue with their impromptu civilian training?" Kurenai questioned. If they did it would seriously cut into their training schedule.

"To an extent I do. Our village has been pulling in more and more undercover missions since the invasion. If our Genin are to accompany you and work independently they need to truly understand the nature of civilians. So I am ordering each squad to take one day a week to train in learning to act as civilians and understand their lives. Which means, Kakashi no goofing off and reading your porn books! If I hear your being lazy I'm going to burn all your books do we understand each other?" Tsunade asked sweetly.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Your perfectly clear," Kakashi assured her. Why did everyone have to threaten his priceless treasures?

"Cheer up Kakashi. It's not like you won't learn something yourself. I mean you've never acted like a civilian before," Asuma said between smokes.

"That's right my rival. I bet my squad learns how to work undercover faster then yours. If they don't I will do five thousands skips around the village!" Gai vowed. Honestly the new directive sounded like a great way to train. If only he didn't have to give up his youthful jumpsuit.

Before anyone could respond the air crackled with energy. They all felt the chakra spiking as a bluish green vortex started opening in the room. The vortex grew bigger and bigger as the portal started to open. There was a slight hiss as Shizune crossed through and took her place next to the Hokage's desk. She was soon followed by the Genin dressed in the strange outfits and then their stuff crashing to the ground filling up all the corners. The portal ceased to exist and Shizune bowed. "Lady Tsunade I would like to report the mission a success."

"Thank you Shizune. I knew that I could count on you. I would like an explanation of the clothing and items you brought with you. Didn't you have enough time to change back into proper attire?"

"I'm afraid not my Lady. The Genin were returning from different corners of the globe where they had been performing their duty with the aid of their Xiaolin Counterpart. Taking into consideration the time zone differences and distance Dojo and Chakra had to travel I'm surprised we made it back in time for the return trip."

"Very well I'll overlook it this one time. Care to explain how the renewal of our alliance went? Did you discuss everything I wanted?"

"Yes, My Lady. Master Fung and I spent days going over the treaty. As you can see we've come up with a monthly arraignment for exchange information packets. There's also an emergency alarm we can use to call them cross the barrier to aid us and they have offer the use of their temple and technology for training future Genin. It's all here in the treaty as well as their friendship offerings," Shizune stated hurriedly producing the treaty from her sleeve. A few seconds later she also gave her some scrolls and bottle of rice wine.

Tsunade scanned the treaty reading over the important parts. She was satisfied by the agreement and would look into Master Fung's student exchange idea. It might have some merit. After moving the scrolls off to the side she took a sip of the rice wine savoring its taste. Finally she looked at the kids. "So I know the first part of the mission was successful. Care to share how the other half went?"

Naruto and Kiba jumped in to talk while their friends were asking to take turns. Soon everyone was talking at once, but not in any language that could be understood by the adults. Sensing that Lady Tsunade was starting to develop a massive headache Shizune whistled loudly to get their attention. "Please one at a time."

"What was that all about? I didn't recognize any of those languages," Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, what was that youthful babble you were all just talking in? It sounds thrilling!"

"Its probably the native language of their Dragon counterpart, but I don't see how they learned it so completely in such a short amount of time. Unless they did have help," Kurenai said eying the Genin. They all appeared to be muttering phrases trying to switch back to their normal language.

"Yes, Master Fung used two Wu in combination to assist the Genin in their mission. It wouldn't have done any good if they couldn't communicate at all with their friends. So by using the Monarch Wings to increase the power of the Babel Stone he implanted the knowledge into the brain. He warned it might be permanent.

"You know, puff, we could really capitalize on this. If they're retaining the information they could teach us. It would confuse the heck out of our enemies and help with the cryptology department," Asuma reasoned. The other senseis and Lady Tsunade silently agreed, but now they really need to finish the debriefing.

"Can you speak Japanese again?" Tsunade questioned. Getting a nod she eyed down the Konohamaru Corps. The three Academy students were proudly wearing their ninja street fashion outfits from Kimiko and holding their two prized toys in their hands. "Why don't we start with you three? After all you three need to do a lot of make up work for missing three days of Iruka sensei's classes. So report; what did you learn from spending time as civilians?"

"We learned that it's not a smart idea to disregard rules and nearly blow up a toy factory!" Konohamaru chirped. He soon regretted what he said as he felt killing intent coming not only from Shizune (who had no idea that had happened), Tsunade, and Asuma. "Umm oops?"

"Konohamaru; how does an eight year old kid nearly blow up a factory?"

Asuma demanded. H e knew his nephew was a bit of a wild card, but nothing like this. If his brother found out about this he was toast for getting Konohamaru involved in this in the first place.

"It was an accident really! You see while Kimiko was attending her university classes her dad let us be his official toy testers! It was a lot of fun playing with the stuff. He even let us keep our two favorites!" he said showing him the mini robot and his three way rider.

"How does this relate to nearly blowing up a factory?" Shizune questioned.

"Okay, well you see we got bored playing with the toys and we thought we could make more so Torishimo-sama would be proud, but we just messed up the production line," Konohamaru admitted.

"But we did learn something important! Civilians need to have happy and stimulating childhood if they are to grow into creative and productive lives. That's why toys are so important," Udon mentioned, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, and we learned that civilians base a lot of their fashion on what inspires them. Kimiko's Leaf Ninja Street Fashion is based on proper ninja attire only more colorful and fashionable. I mean isn't this vest cute?" Mogie asked, as she fingered the bright pink small fitting vest. It was cute.

"Thank you for your insight. I'll make note of it your school records. You're dismissed go check in with your families and then Iruka to see what you missed. I'm glad you had fun," Tsunade said kindly. The three kids nodded. Gathering there stuff they ran out of the office chatting about whose toys were better.

"Now for the rest of you; I would like each team to give me a quick debriefing of what they did and what they've learned while away. We'll start with Team Gai. Ms. Kou why don't you start? What did you experience while bonding with Jack?"

"It was pretty remarkable actually. His school, M.I.T., is home to some the youngest scientific genius in the world! We competed in an inter collage robot war championships. Teams of all sorts from the different schools built robots using different resources and limited funds. The robot I helped built was based off me! They used computers to transfer data on me into the robots CPU and with my Kama we sliced our way to victory winning the whole thing! Here's my trophy!" Tenten said, proudly showing off her prize. Both her teammates were congratulating her while Gai was crying tears of joy about how his female student's youth finally exploded. "I brought back a few tiny robots I plan to use as target practice or distractions during missions. I learned that civilians will put their hearts and souls into designing technology that will assist them. So even if they can't perform jutsus they still can be very dangerous."

"Very good Ms. Kou. Neji, why don't you go next? Care to explain what that vehicle parked next to you is and how you plan on using it in the village when we don't have a gas station," Tsunade asked, pointing to the light gray and gold moped next to Neji.

"Actually my moped runs on electricity and I have the charger in my pocket. It was gift from Lu and her cycling girls. They wouldn't take no for an answer. While in Madrid I saw things that were very appalling to me, but I also saw things that were fascinating. I learned that in every society there is a rebellious fringe group who like to have reckless fun and know quite a bit about the happenings going on in their society. They initiated me into the group by giving me this tattoo," Neji explained rolling up his right sleeve and showing the tattoo there. Everyone was a little stunned surprised he would get one, but didn't say anything. "The girl's also showed me how to use make up and wigs to disguise myself so no one would recognize me as a Hyugga. I believe this skill could become invaluable should I need to hide myself during a mission."

Lee didn't wait for his turn to speak. He was bursting to describe his experience! "Yosh, Neji my friend it does my heart good to see you embracing such youthful activity! Madrid sounds a lot friendly then New York City! I had to learn to ride subways, read complex maps, and avoid being run over by speeding cabs! I also learned how to relax and enjoy simple pleasures that civilians take for granted. Such pleasures like the roller coaster at Coney Island and Saturday morning cartoons such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" He quickly showed everyone his purchases giving Sakura the Donatello plushy he won for her and a Master Splinter doll for Master Gai. "Jermaine was the most awesome teacher for teaching me to be a splendid civilian!"

"That's the spirit Lee! All three of you conducted yourselves splendidly during your absent! This calls for a celebration! Dinner is on me!" Gai informed his group smiling his good guy smile. After a quick and embarrassing group hug Team Gai left.

"Okay, Team Ten why don't you go next. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go first. I spent two weeks on a cattle ranch learning where my food comes from. I have more appreciation for the civilian's who provided my favorite barbecue and I plan to help out once and while. As a ninja I think it's important to feel gratitude to the civilians who make our lives possible. In fact I actually helped a baby bull be born and the Baileys were so grateful they named the little guy after me. See here's the picture," Choji said proudly showing the picture. Ino hugged her boyfriend tightly happy for him and Asuma had to admit he was impressed. He thought Choji would faint during a birth, but he was stronger then he thought.

"Oh Choji that's so sweet what you did! While I was in Cairo Auara and her bodyguard taught me the importance of haggling and understanding merchandise. I got some great purchases and even swam in the Nile River! Juliet said its important for a warrior to feel comfortable at all times and know how to spot fakes so you can arrest black-markets!" Ino chimed in. She showed everyone her purchases and they had to admit they looked beautiful. "What did you do for two weeks Shikamaru?"

"Tch I learned that kids are age have after school jobs and work their butts off earning spending money. To that end I worked as a garbage boy and dishwasher in the restaurant Callie's dad worked in," Shikamaru admitted stunning everyone. The tone he was using wasn't his usual tired and whiny voice, more like simple respect. "It was hard, but with all that scrubbing and lifting I developed some muscle tone. Surprisingly I also learned I have a talent for cooking. Crème Belee anyone?"

Asuma was in shock as he took the desert and put in his mouth. A few seconds later it was like heaven exploded in his mouth. "You weren't kidding Shikamaru! This taste great! Why don't you cook dinner for all of us and your parents? I would love to hear more about your adventures." Shikamaru nodded and Team Ten left.

"Team Eight. Why you mind terribly sharing your stories with us?"

"My visit to California was uneventful for the most part. I took part in a discussion group about insects and socialized with a few girls there. I discovered that apparently girls in that particular area are more open with their sexual preference which was surprising. However I learned that civilian's use symbolism to help get messages across. To that end I discovered my bugs that normally that exclusively feeding on chakra actually trying nectar from a Mikado rose and enjoying theater. I brought back some samples and have decided to investigate further the performing arts to see why they are so alluring," Shino reported. It was the most he had ever said and it stunned people.

"Well Akumara and I had a wild time in Mumbai. I'm still trying to get paint out of my hair and Akumara fur. I arrived during a religious festival known as Holi. I learned to be more empathetic and try to understand another culture's beliefs. Civilians more often then ninja believe in a higher power to protect them so its good idea to respect them. Civilian's might actually help you if they feel you respect their beliefs," Kiba yipped.

"I….I learned about music. I…in ancient Iceland history they would sing songs to praise people, mythical creatures and other things. Their music was very different and loud, but fun and interesting. Crystal started teaching me how to use a zither. I also learned that in Iceland's past they used music to avoid conflict. It might be worth investigating," Hinata suggested, her new zither in hand. She was still a little nervous, but more confident. She wanted to stay and hear Naruto's report, but it would have to wait.

"I'm proud that you three took advantage of this opportunity. Music as a way to avoid conflicting sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't the three of us discuss it over some dinner?" Kurenai suggested taking her team. That just left Team seven to give their report.

"So what did my apprentice and loud mouth little brother learn while they were away?"

"I learned more about traditional medicine Lady Tsunade. The Chinese use the most unusual ingredients, but they worked. My back ache disappeared with in half an hour after taking their herbal remedies. Oh I also learned how strong civilians can be when they stand together to fight for something. This girl we met, Liberty Moon, her parents died trying to bring democracy to her country. She fights on in secret for democracy. She taught me how to build and fly kites. They've been used since ancient times to carry messages or signal armies. This one is your name in Chinese." Sakura told Tsunade handing her a kite.

"It's lovely. Thank you. What about you Naruto? Anything you want to give me?"

"Yeah, here it's not your grandfather's necklace, but it's supposedly been blessed by the patron saint of gamblers. Maybe it will turn your luck around," Naruto said handing a medallion to everyone. Sakura got one blessed by Saint of smarts and Kakashi got one blessed by a saint of lost souls. Naruto was wearing one for the saint of orphans. "Raimundo's family was very kind. They taught how important it is to have a family and learn from one another. I learned to surf! I think I can do something similar if I was ever trying to stay on top of a wave with my chakra!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sakura asked.

"Now, now that's enough. Why don't we get some ramen and you two tell me about more about how everyone in the Xiaolin World is doing?" Kakashi suggested gathering his team and leaving.

"Well I have to say that mission was a success. I think this alliance will really pay off down the line. Now is there anything you wanted to say to me in private?"

:"Master Fung believes that the new enemy the Dragons are training for is made up of forces of evil given form. He fears that it might cross over to our world one day. He also warned me that the Leaf Village will face threats from both inside and outside in the future and we need to prepare for it."

"Then prepare for it we will. We owe it to the people of the village and our friends to be prepared for any danger. Shizune it's good to have you back. I missed you."

"And missed you my Lady. Shall we go have dinner?" With that the two ladies and one pig left the office. Another mission complete and the Leaf Village safe again.


End file.
